Jinx and Wally: Our High School
by Giry Triche
Summary: Okay, this will be the first of my TT HS series. Hope I do it justice. Do read. See HS through two teen lovers.
1. Chapter 1

AN: They are all in HS. This is my idea of what it would be like for Jinx and Kid Flash/Wally West living a normal life. I decided to give her the last name Diaz, since it seems that everyone's positing it. Check it out at Titans Wiki. Of course, I gotta get her hair down, and Wally has to be rid of the spandex suit. Alas. Well, I'm going to make another fic of them, ala Titans style some other time. For now, I'm just experimenting with this fic, planning to make a series of my chosen pairings. Check my profile. You'll see.

**Shoot me, it's schoolday.**

Jinx Diaz was currently smoking a stick just outside her dorm. She did this to calm her nerves, hoping to impress her art teacher with her new work. She smirked, wondering if people really bought the tough-girl-smoking-badass shtick. Just because she gets subtly passing grades, horrible gymnastics, and tends to hang with ne'er do 'ells and the socially challenged, does not mean she goes around, trying to scare kids and beat bigger people up in Maxwells Boarding school. Well, there was this one time when she pulled all of Patricia Hawthorne's extensions out in one brutal swipe because the bitch thought it was funny to smear pink all over her finished work. Patricia had to be sent to the hospital because pieces of her scalp were torn off. And whoppee dee, Jinx got suspended for a week.

She sighed. Yes. She is an artist that is a junior, a level in which people were expected to be social climbers or on top of the kahuna. Aside from the notoriety that she gained from beating the brainless bint, she preferred no company at all, usually just hanging with the "nerds" and "dorks" of the school because they actually made sense to talk to, a breath of fresh air from the latest gossips of random stars getting under the knife from the latest conquest of a football player in the school.

"Hey." A friendly voice said, a whiff of Acqua di Parma reaching her nostrils.

She slightly frowned. Wally West. She threw her cigarette to the ground and stubbed it with her boot.

The stud of the senior batch, star of the track AND football AND swimming teams AND darling of the DC (he stood up for her at the disciplinary hearing about Hawthorne, but even he got overruled by the cronies of Patricia in the Committee). She was already starting to guess he'll die early with all the activity. He was so nice, she started to speculate he was gay. If it wasn't for the fact that he was usually at the center of the gossip mill, girls whispering about his prowess. She turned disinterested eyes at him.

He flashed her a smile, while walking towards her. He was roughly six feet and two inches tall, fiery red hair that seems to be always slicked back, messy at the back, a bit tanned and an over-all pleasant guy. In short, she hated him. Jinx thinks he's so pretentious, something inside him just lurking. He would always have a smile for anyone who crossed his path, so she thinks he's not bent on being her friend at all.

She sneered, "Gonna turn me in for smoking?" He cocked his head to one side and asked, "You were smoking?" Jinx bit her tongue and said, as coolly as she can, "I do smoke. Maybe you'll want to turn me in for that?" Wally laughed and replied, "Well, I didn't see you doing it. So I don't have to turn you in." Before she could reply, he looked at his watch then said, "Oh, hey, gotta go. My class starts in five. See you around." He gave her a wave, walked past her and into the building next to her dorm. She frowned, '_'Tard._'

On her way to her next class, she whipped her Blackberry out to text Victor. Victor Stone…The senior who she secretly dated during sophomore year. He had the most intense black eyes she has ever seen on a guy, at least three inches taller than West, a great physique, due to the fact that he was the star quarterback and bronzed skin. They met through Richard Grayson, his bestfriend, Wally's year. Dick, as he asked her to call him, was actually one of the few nice popular people in the school, despite him being the richest kid, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire business tycoon, who allegedly bought half the stocks of the institution. But after pursuing her (she made sure to make him work hard for her affections, but nevertheless, she let him), she gave in, and they dated for at least six months until graduation set in. She knew that he couldn't take the long distance, as he was going to England to study engineering there, so she was the one to break it up, making Vic promise that he'd still be her friend. And he is.

_VS: Ei doll. Hows d claptrap treating u?_

Jinx looked around, seeing the beautiful red-bricked, ivy strewn buildings and the expansive green lawns, but it still made her feel so down.

_JD: It's great. How're you doing there?_

_VS: U kno. Teachs wid large noses n yellow teeth. Usual._

_JD: That sounds great. I miss you._

_VS: I mis u 2 doll. Hey. Gotta jet. Cnt let dat lil boy beat me at sci proj. l8r!_

Before she could reply, he was already gone. Jinx sighed, shoved the phone in her bag and walked to Art class. She took her usual seat at the middle of the class and blankly stared at the board. The only class she would ever be early for is Art. Then she entered the room.

Rachel Roth.

To Jinx, she was one of the coolest girls she has ever met. She had midnight blue hair, violet eyes, the palest skin, and somehow, a small stature. She was the official goth in the senior year and editor of their artistic magazine, _Zenith. _Rumor has it, her father, an independent horror film director, Bob Roth, had a loud argument at the office for her choice of curricular activities, rather than join any "respectable" clubs deemed at least half worth to him. She was always sitting in one corner, reading a book. No one dared to tease her, unlike with Jinx, who people love to poke fun of due to her pink eyes and hair. Once, Roy Harper tried to snatch her book away in the corridor, she grabbed his hair and banged his head on the wall. She hated gossip, but that didn't stop her brainless classmates from "whispering" to one another during class about Rachel's bout with the Neanderthal football player.

She stiffened when Rachel sat next to her and gave her a small smile. Jinx sighed. Rachel actually invited her to be part of the magazine when she was a freshman, after meeting her at Ms. Bard's class in Art. She met all her friends there, the said dorks and nerds. And to think she's going to be graduating. Rachel snapped her out of her musings, "Any ideas for the paper?" Jinx shook her head and replied, "Well, I'm getting there." Rachel just smiled and continued reading.

Soon, all their other classmates were filing in. There was Xavier Red, the emo type guy who was attractive even with the eyeliner and the black clothes and paraphernalia, who likes to paint dark, gloomy scenes of heartbroken lovers of past. Ryuko Orsono from Japan, who was a great origami master. Antonia "Toni" Monetti from New Zealand, the hippy chick who only eats green, small, pale, loves eyeliner, and has almost the same style as Xavier. Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar from Russia, the big guy, always hounded by the coach of the football team, who paints in Renaissance style, usually depicting battle fields, and finally, the mysterious girl with a mask who paints in Oriental themes. Ms. Bard let her keep the mask, even fawning at how original she is. The girl never speaks. And that's their class.

While Ms. Bard, their teacher who greatly resembles Mrs. Santa Clause with a pure white braid hanging to her bigger than life butt, and with a matching attitude, talked about the merits of blending rudimentary styles with elegance, Jinx was looking out the window, drawn to something. From her view, she can see Wally with an arm around that awful Patricia Hawthorne, who was probably complaining about her pom poms or something, but he was absorbed. She smirked, 'Shallow much.' So unlike Rachel Roth.

While painting, Rachel decided to start a conversation, "So. Ever had sex before?" Caught completely off guard, Jinx made a wrong swipe, muttering curses as she righted it. Rachel chuckled lightly and asked, "I thought artists are used to spontaneity?" Jinx asked back, "Have YOU had sex?" Rachel shrugged and replied, "At least three times." Jinx was quiet. Rachel didn't seem like the girl who slept with guys. Rachel continued, "First time was with Xavier Red over there, back in sophomore year. We were really doping it until things got out of hand. Then I slept with Malchior Rorek, who was this totally deep artist from England in the summer before junior year. I think he was twenty five. Then, with Roy Harper during junior year." Jinx choked, "You SLEPT with Harper? I thought you hated him?" Jinx thought she imagined it when Mask Girl suddenly stilled. Rachel replied, "Well, we got into a fight during a function my parents threw. His parents were one of the suppliers. Before we knew it, we were wrestling in bed. I made him swear never to tell his idiot friends or I'll cut his dick off." Despite her shock, Jinx giggled. After a while, Rachel added, "I also made out with Kathryn Walker during the block party. Just three months ago. We were drunk."

Kathryn Walker. The spoiled rotten bitch who thought the whole world belonged to her.

"…"

"What? We were drunk."

_Xavier Red- Red X (not sure who this guy is, but lucky shot)_

_Ryuko Orsono- Bushido_

_Antonia Monetti- Argent_

_Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar- Red Star_

AN: I forgot to mention this will be a series. This particular story with just happens to revolve around Jinx and Kid Flash. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'll just get to it. The titles of the chapters may seem off, but I'm trying to connect them lol.

**Neatness is the key to happiness.**

Jinx was currently sprawled out on her pink bedsheet, drawing something for the magazine. Maybe if she did one of those slightly happier drawings with the undertone of sadness in them, Rachel will invite her for coffee next time and discuss about it. She was snapped out of her ecstatic plans, when a knock resounded. She sighed, hopped up and opened the door, to find a tall girl with long red hair, green eyes and a lithe, tanned body, slightly looking down at her. She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kory Anders. I was hoping if you have sketch paper?" Jinx ran through her head, knowing she must've heard that name from somewhere. Aha. Dick Grayson's girlfriend. And one of Patricia Hawthorne's friends. She grimaced.

Kory continued on, "Well, I sort of lucked in that the room next to me contained a person who does art. So, I hope you can spare me a page?" Jinx nodded and awkwardly asked, "Um, you wanna go in? The hallway's kinda off." It was lame. But if this was her friend's girlfriend, better play nice. But definitely not chummy. She didn't want to be another laughingstock for the still bitter Ms. Extenso. Kory smiled and glided in the room, Jinx noticing that she didn't peacock herself in like most pretty girls tend to do. Kory said, "Thanks. My roomie's kinda…well…preoccupied." To back her statement up, a loud moan came from the wall.

Jinx suddenly felt embarrassed for the girl and handed her a paper. Kory smiled and said, "Thanks!" And started to write something. Jinx knows a bit about Kory. She was in her year and one of the prettiest. Her parents were people working at NASA. But she never heard one word of her being a mega bitch. But that might be all a farce. To break the ice, Jinx asked, "What's the paper for?" Kory replied, shrugging, "Well, Dick and I fought for a bit. I sort of forgot about our date. I'm just writing him something as a sorry. Though, he probably has a few girlfriends comforting him…" She faltered off with a sad smile. A habit he must've gotten from Bruce. Jinx felt sorry for her, and before she knew it, she blurted out, "Let's go have coffee?" Kory smiled wide, as if she doesn't have other cooler hang-onlookers to have better quality time with.

The village near the school was picturesque outside the coffee shop window booth. Jinx was silently trying to draw it all in so she can paint it back in their dorm. Then she turned to Kori and asked, "If he's such an asshole, why stay with him?" Kory laughed lightly and said, "Oh, Dick's not an asshole, actually. See, I think I may have ADD when it comes to him. I always forget stuff that we were supposed to meet, and there's this one time that I felt that just had to participate at this charity at the soup kitchen, and he was waiting for me at Bruce's charity ball. Well, he got his friend Barbara to accompany him after a while, but you know…" She fingered the rim of the mug she was holding, ensuing silence. Jinx said, "Wow…You're the complete guy in the relationship. Kinda." Kori laughed for while then turned serious, "Yeah. I mean, I don't know how he does it, but he stuck with me for almost three years now. And there are a lot of pretty girls at school for the real reason he can stick with." She blushed and sipped at her latte.

Jinx was shocked. Kory must be a complete crazy to not see how hot she is. Prettier than a lot of girls in school, and definitely not bitchy. She has the height, body and face that any girl would sell their souls to have. Save for her. She actually felt like an anorexic midget next to this girl. Somehow, Kory brightened up and exclaimed, "We should go shopping!" Before Jinx could say that trying on clothes was not her cup of tea, Kory continued, "I know this great art shop here, kinda hidden, but it has all the great stuff from Europe and Asia! I go there to buy some origami at times. I can treat you. As thanks for the invite and coffee, which was really sweet of you. Only Dick gives me stuff." Jinx decided not to point out that she noticed a bunch of presents out of her door every week and once, someone left vases of tulips that made the air smell like a garden for over a week. She read some of the cards by passing, and they were definitely not from Dick.

Back in her room that night, Jinx was trying out her "thank you gifts". Assorted brushes made from the best horse hair, canvas paper that was so thick that you're going to break your pencil trying to jab a hole in it, sticks of charcoal with a small silver knife to sharpen it and small jars of paint from Arabia. She was painting Kory. While walking back, stuttering her thanks and Kori saying it was no big deal, she promised her that she would give her a painting for at least to ease her guilt for her earlier judging that she must be a bitch. But she didn't tell her that part.

The next morning, she peeked one pink eye open and groaned, seeing Gym from her tacked schedule on her sidetable. She had a warning from her teacher that if she fails this class, she's going to repeat 3rd year, even if she (barely) passed all her subjects, besides Art, where she actually excelled at. But of course, that didn't count as a curricular for the freaking school. Only to her parents, who were avant-garde artists. She pulled her six times bigger than life gym shirt and pants then trudged to the Gym.

When she got there, she groaned, seeing boys, and she knew she was early. She dragged her feet to the nearest bench and flopped on her stomach, feeling a crick. "Hey!" Said a familiar voice. She opened one eye and saw West bearing down on her. She could smell his unbelievably good smelling sweat and saw his defined abs, arms and chest. Not to mention his baggy sweatpants and shiny new Nikes made him look really cute. She shook her head to clear any more indecent thoughts (teenage girl, hello) and growled, "Whaddya want?" Wally laughed, plopped on the floor beside her body, "I'm just tired and gonna rest. What's up with you?" She shrugged and said, "Gym." Wally cocked his head and said, "Gym class was cancelled. Didn't you see the sign? Coach Rocky had to go to Canada to visit her mother." Jinx growled, "Then I just have to go back to the dorm." When she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her head and cried, "Ow!"

Wally cocked up one eyebrow and asked, "Literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She frowned, flopped back down and said, "I'll just lie down here then, and wait for it to pass." Wally sat above her head, then carefully dragged her to a sitting position. She was too weak to move a finger anyway. Her eyes widened when she felt his chest through her back, and his arms under her arms, raising her arms over her head, his bigger palms on the back of her neck. She nervously asked, "What are you doing?" He said, "Relax. My uncle used to do this to me when I get cramps." Before she could say anything, he twisted her head, hearing a sick crack. But she felt better. And a bit dizzy for silently hyperventilating due to the fact she was thinking whatever he'll be doing was going to break her spine.

She slumped on him, her head on his chest as she breathed out, "Thanks." He smiled and patted her head, "Sure. Now, since it's such a great day, why don't I walk you back home to your dorm? You look like you're going to pass out." Her stomach grumbled, and he slightly frowned, saying, "You haven't eaten. C'mon, let's get to the cafeteria." He helped her up, keeping a firm hold on her waist, both walking out.

At the canteen, Jinx was taking small bites from the cheeseburger Wally got for her, while watching him scarf down three of that, a plate of barbecued chicken tenders, a beef casserole and three large cups of soda. When he caught her staring, he smiled, embarrassed and said, "Sorry. When I get hungry, I tend to go overboard." After a while, she softly asked, "Why are you being nice to me?" Wally smiled at her and replied, "Why not?" She murmured, "I'm not like your friends."

"Friends don't always have to come in one type."

"Oh…"

He smiled at her again, stood up and said, "C'mon. Just eat that on our way back to your dorm. I still have to get back to the guys." She said, "No, no. You go back. I can walk by myself." He shrugged, smiled again and said, "Okay then. See you around." He waved then walked out. She sighed, "I bet he doesn't even know my name."

That late afternoon, she was with Rachel in the art studio, painting. Rachel looked at her work, and asked, bemused, "Hungry, are we?" Jinx snapped back down to reality, and saw that she was painting an abstract on cheeseburgers. She shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to try something out, you know." Rachel went back to her painting and then said, "Saw you and Wally West walking to cafeteria." Jinx colorlessly said, "He was hungry." Rachel smirked, "For you? The arm around the waist was quite suggestive. Just quite." Jinx blushed and said, "He was just helping me because I kinda got weak when he took my cricks away with his neck cracking techniques."

"You like him?"

"He's cool."

"I mean, do you LIKE him?"

Jinx paused. Then nonchalantly said, "No. Not like that. He's cool and all, but I have different tastes." Rachel then said, "He's one of the nicest guys. He really cares about his friends. A lot of girls really like him, but he never lets it get to his brain." Jinx said coldly, without noticing, "Why don't you just go out with him then, if he's so nice?" Despite the tone, Rachel chuckled and replied, "Pissy much? Nah. He's a great friend. But we did hook up last year. I just remembered." Jinx almost dropped her brush and kind of whispered, "Oh?"

"Yeah. We were really tripping balls with all the alcohol at the dorm party. Juniors only. Before we knew it, bam. We both woke up in my room, naked. But he was a really decent guy. Asked me to be his girlfriend since he felt he's responsible. But I don't work that way, you know. We stayed friends though."

She smiled at a somewhat paler Jinx, "You're my closest friend in school. Take this secret to the grave?"

"Sure."

AN: And the plot thickens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets are meant to be kept. That's why it's a secret. Right?**

Jinx was walking back to her dorm, when a Frisbee hit the small of her back. She turned and saw a sweaty Wally bounding over her. He was in a pair of jeans and Converse, with a rumpled white polo with the sleeves up. She grimaced as he picked it from her feet, stood up to face her (he was at least a foot taller than she was), and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry. It got caught in the wind. So, wassup?" He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans, smiling down at her. She coldly said, "None of your business." She turned her back on him and started to walk away. He easily fell in step with her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong, Jinx?" She frowned, '_He knows my name. Great._' She didn't turn to face him and said, "Just…stay away." He fell behind, and he softly said, "Um. Okay…I'll see you around then." She sneaked a peek at him, and felt a bit bad when he was just standing there, Frisbee in hand, with a small, sad smile on his face. '_It's his fault. He sleeps around._'

The next morning she was fuming in the cafeteria, angrily looking at Wally, who was laughing with his friends. She thought, '_Look at the idiot. He doesn't even care!_' He caught her staring, gave her a small smile and turned to listen to Patricia Hawthorne. She fumed, '_I can't believe it! He just can't keep it in his pants, huh!_' Surprising the people eating with her, she abruptly stood up and stormed off.

She was so angry, that she got jolted with a face full of cold water. '_Great. It's raining._' She looked at her thin long sleeved school shirt and was alarmed that the rain made the color of her bra apparent. She flipped her wet hair from her face and started to walk all the way back to the dorm.

Which was, unlucky for her, was at least more than 400 yards from the cafeteria.

"Hey! Wait!"

She bristled. It was Wally. She walked, decisively ignoring him. But because of his legs, he easily caught up to her. She was shocked when he draped a jacket around her. She stopped, and looked at him. His red hair was plastered to his head, as his schoolshirt to his chest. He said, "I don't know why you're so pissed at me, but I can't let you walk in the rain." She sarcastically said, "Wow, that's BIG of you, West. But I don't do charity." She flipped the waterproof jacket off her shoulders, threw it at him and started to walk again. He caught up with her, threw the jacket over her head and said in an unrecognizably harsh tone, "Look, could you stop being a bitch for a few seconds? If you won't believe me doing this for you as a good friend should, then believe that it's the least a guy can do to help a stupid little girl." Jinx was shocked into silence, and let Wally grab her arm and steered her towards the dorm.

Once they got under the cover of the dorm, he curtly said, "Sorry for the words. Just had to get you to stop being such an ass. Keep the jacket. I'll run back to the cafeteria." A huge thunder broke out and Jinx said, "Look, as much as I don't want to say it, you have to stay here. You may be such an athletic bonehead, but you still won't be able to make it through THAT." Wally shrugged, looked at the sky and said, "Hm. Guess so. Where's the sitting room?"

An hour later, the storm got worse, and the two were sipping tepid chocolate on the rug, wrapped in sheets that Jinx found in the broom closet. Wally's stomach grumbled, she stood up and walked to her room. She dug through her stuff, unearthed a bag of Ruffles, decided to change into warmer clothes and went back. She handed it to him and said, "Catering." Wally smiled, saluted her and dug in. After a while in silence, punctuated by Wally's munching sounds, he softly asked, "Jinx? Why are you mad at me?" She looked into his sincere, blue eyes, then cracked, "You slept with Rachel Roth." Wally blinked a few times then asked, "Who told you this?"

"Rumors."

"Oh. Well, will it make you feel better that I offered to take full responsibility of my actions but she wouldn't let me?"

"I know. But_"

Wally's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Wait! Do you have a thing for her?" Jinx blushed and bristled, "None of your business!" Wally laughed and said, "Hey, cool it. Your secret's safe with me. But really. I was sorry for that. Sorry that I wasn't able to take responsibility. She's a cool girl and all." Jinx softly asked, "Did you like her like that?" Wally smiled and said, "Nah. I was willing to try once if she had accepted. But it was a onetime thing. And we were really thrashed. But we're good friends." Jinx nodded then noticed him shiver. She scooted over to him, and placed her hands on his shirt, "Look, unless you want to die of pneumonia, you have to take this off and take a bath." He nodded and she unbuttoned, her fingers touching his warm skin, making her shiver too. They sat in silence, as she peeled it off of his skin and hung it on the fireplace grilles. She also bent down and took his shoes and socks off. He softly said, "I could've done that myself…" Jinx replied, equally soft, "It's the least this stupid little girl can do for the friend who rescued her from the rain."

She waited outside her bathroom door, listening to Wally's singing. She rolled her eyes. She loudly said, hoping to penetrate the pounding rain and the shower's equally pounding water, "Hey! Call of nature! Stay where you are and don't come out!" She entered, and her jaw dropped all the way to hell. Wally, apparently, didn't hear her warning. He was toweling his hair, still singing that Maroon 5 song, his muscled back and ass greeting her eyes. She knew she should turn away, but she can't help but ogle, even following the cascading droplets of water off his back. When he turned around, war broke through, even when he slapped the towel on his lap.

"My virgin eyes!"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Pervert!"

"I am not! You barged in!"

"Rape!"

As he tied the towel around his waist, Jinx giggled hysterically and he joined with a loud laugh. He gave her a one-sided smile, and said, "All yours, roomie." When he passed by her, she caught a whiff of her Frederic Fekkai shampoo and snapped, "If you emptied my bottle, you're so getting me a new one! On your own!" He chuckled, "Chill. I didn't. I like it though. It makes my hair silky smooth." He did a little Zohan dance and she slammed the door in his face. As she approached the toilet, she saw something white. Briefs. She shrieked, pried the door open and threw it at Wally's face with a loud wet slap.

After a while, due to boredom and candies they found in the dorm ref, they were playing tag along the corridor, Wally wearing only his dried pants. Jinx manically giggled as he caught her in his arms and started to tickle her everywhere. "S-stop stop! I surrender, I surrender!"

When she went down from her giggling fit, she noticed how close their faces were from each other. She could see every eyelash, every piece of his slightly tanned face. She put a hand on his face and tucked a stray hair back. He took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving her face. Before she could ask, he blew a huge, wet raspberry on her palm, making her shriek, pushing him off of him, and he, running away from her, laughing hysterically. "Come back here, motherfucker!"

It was evening before the rain was reduced to a light drizzle, and the two were out on the dorm steps. Jinx said, "Thanks for the jacket and company." Wally smiled and said, "Thanks for the home and the purrrfect day, Ms. Diaz." Jinx giggled, pushed him off after handing him an umbrella and said, "Skeedadle before tongues start wagging that you've been hanging with the odd girl." Wally bounded back to her, and before she knew it, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then with a backward wave, he was gone.

The next afternoon, Jinx felt totally, dopey, happy, for no reason. Maybe it was the fact that classes were cancelled yesterday due to the rain. Or Ms. Bard gave her a great grade for her homework. Or maybe it had something to do with patching things up with Wally. Somehow, that brought a slight smile to her face. Then she heard the whispers during Chemistry. Her classmates were not really subtle.

"OMG. Is that true?"

"Hell yeah! She's over there right now."

"Damn. Who knew the weird girl had some juice in her."

"Great taste too. I mean. WALLY WEST. Hello."

"I'd so give my left boob to lay him."

"Gross!"

Jinx flushed. Of course. Even in a rainstorm, gossips stick like an obstinate chewed out gum. She decided that some fresh air and newly mown grass would do her some good. As she was opening her bag of Doritos, she heard that all too familiar voice. "Hey, Diaz!" Wally plopped next to her and stuck his hand in her Doritos bag, pulling out almost half of the contents. She giggled, handed the bag to him and said, "You can have it. I'm not really hungry." Wally winked at her and started to dig in. After a while, he asked, "You're awfully quiet…" Jinx sighed and said, "People have been talking."

"People always talk."

"Well, they were talking about us…"

"What about us?"

"They kinda made it sound like I was…sleeping…with you."

Wally paused for a while and frowned, "Those mealy asses. Well, screw them." Jinx looked at him and said, "Wally, it's not like I don't like you and all, but you know…I'm kinda like a person who loves blending in the background." Wally smiled and pulled at a strand of her hair, "With eyes and hair like this?" She giggled and swatted his hand away and then turned serious, "It's hard enough with all these, and putting the Hawthorne Incident aside, I kinda like it that people don't probe." Wally smiled sadly and asked, "I'm making this hard for you huh? I hope you realize that I really didn't ask for all these. It's so frustrating. I think I met a great friend, and I'm compromising her." Jinx looked at him and softly asked, "What? You really mean that?" Wally nodded and said, "I just think you're really cool. Like you don't feel the need to hang unto me every five seconds and spill heartbreak stories like breaking a nail or that the Sephora saleslady didn't get to give you a free make-over to come along with your thousand dollar purchase, shiz like those." Despite herself, Jinx giggled, "One of those girls actually said she'll give her left boob so that she can spend the night with you." Wally's eyes bugged out, exclaiming, "Gross! I just have to get her name so I don't have to guess what to put on the restraining order." They both passed the afternoon away, chatting, laughing and eating Doritos.

When she got back to the dorm, she was mobbed by some sophomores, rabid for snippets. Jinx suspected that these were the popular girls in their year because she's seen them hang with the seniorities. Or they can just be groupies. One girl exclaimed, "Are you really dating Wally West?" Girl in some kind of haircut that makes her look like a pixie followed, "I heard you two hooked up under the oak tree!" "That is soooo cool!" Jinx leaned towards them, as if to say something confidential, "You want to know what I think?" They nodded enthusiastically, poorly disguising their attempts to type on their cellphones. She smiled and said, "Fuck off." Then walked away with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**New beginnings mean new trouble.**

Wally watched the autumn leaves fall down, shutting out Patricia's usual whining. He looked at Jade Nguyen, their Asian/French friend, who was already glassy eyed with the usual story about guys that she considered to be with her but she was too good for him etc. Wally was thinking about a certain pink haired girl. Jinx might not know it, but she was pretty. She has this paleness that would look corpse-like on other girls, but made her glow. She was small and thin, but she looked so graceful, sinewy and lithe, not at all like an emaciated wafer of a person. She looked so unique with her colorful hair and eyes as well. Not dressing up like parties come everyday, her looks were enhanced. Before he knew it, Patricia was waving a talon in front of his eyes. "Earth to Wally! I'm still talking about Spencer here. That horrible jerk." For once, Wally was fed up being nice, "Listen, Patricia. If I were you, stop dating these kinds of guys. Period. I'm sure you can wait long enough for the right one. So I hope you can stop biting our ears off from now on." He hopped up, Patricia's mouth opened like a red-lipped fish. He needed to talk to someone.

In the forest park just on the edge of Maxwell, Jinx was stretching out on a patch of light. Her spot was surrounded by tall trees, save for the round clearing that fills with sunlight, excellent for relaxation. She was stripped to nothing, wearing a white sheet, a canvass in front of her. She adds this to one of her supposed bad-ass activities. The forest was out of limits, but she wanted to get out of the strangling grip of the school, then stumbled to this place. Jinx preferred to be in the most comfortable way possible, with just a large sheet and her art things with her, and spend the rest of the day there. That's why she fails to enter most of her classes.

Jinx was lying on a pristine white sheet, just taking a break from her half-finished painting, basking in the sun's rays, just letting everything soak in her skin, the sheet covering her from waist down. Her eyes shot open when she heard scuffling. She immediately pulled on her blouse and hastily tugged her panties and zipped her skirt up, and immediately put her socks back on. Before she could slip her shoes on, Wally emerged from the thicket of trees and was shaking out a pack. She exclaimed, "Wally! What's up?" He just shook his head, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and sucked deep.

She timidly asked, sensing something dark, which was unusual for him, "Hey…Never thought you smoked…" Wally chuckled and said, "Once in a while. When I really couldn't take it anymore." Jinx sat down on the sheet, and said, "Let's talk about it." Wally looked at her in surprise and said, "You sure?" Jinx sarcastically replied, "No. I just want to sit here and watch you puff rings. So sit down." Wally gave her a small smile, plopped down, with one arm under his head. He said, "You can take a cig. This will take a while." Then he started.

"Well, it's just that, Patricia talks about the same old thing every time. She hurts herself a lot on one guy, then moves on to the next mistake then talks my ear off. It just gets tiresome when I have to listen to it all over again, give the same advice, and I finally cracked. Not once, no one ever asked me what I was feeling. I know it's selfish, but I'm only human. I may not look like it, but I get depressed too, you know."

Jinx shrugged, blew smoke into the chilling air and said, "Well, that's your problem. You're too damn nice, Wally." He looked at her. She continued, "See, people take you for granted because you just give and give and give. You spoil that whiner too much. You can just tell them off the next time they come crying to you." Wally sheepishly said, "Well…I kinda did." Jinx nodded and said, "See? That's good. Listen. You're a great guy. But sometimes, you're just too nice that you're stupid. Sorry." Wally laughed, "Well, that's a relief." Then he turned serious, "It's just that, no one else will listen to these people when they're hurt. Well, I'll take your word for it." He sat up and hugged Jinx. For a while, she stiffened, then hugged him back. She said, "Hey, if you need to cry, I'll be here."

"Ha ha."

Then he pushed away, blushing, "Um. You're not wearing any…" Jinx looked at him, puzzled, then she felt cold, then realizing that she forgot to put her bra on. She blushed deep that Wally laughed, "I should always come here then!"

The next day, Jinx was walking to her History class, when she heard a nasal voice, "I swear, he just wigged and left! You shouldn't trust guys like those to talk to."

"So, are you two like, so over?"

"We never even had a relationship! He wishes."

"Daaamn. Who knew Mister Nice is actually a total tool."

"You said it. Wally's a 'tard for dating that pink-haired freak anyway."

"So it's true? Why would he pass up a chance like you?"

"It's because I'm too good to be true."

Jinx snapped. She took the lid off a large jar of green paint she was holding, marched up to the girls and threw the paint on them, making sure to splatter Patricia Hawthorne most. She shrieked, "What the fuck! This is a gauze Chloe dress, you whorebag!" Jinx pushed the girls surrounding her out of her way and advanced toward the senior girl, pointing her sharp pen at her splattered chest as if it was a weapon.

"Firstly, princess, he took off because you kept biting his ear off with the same lame-ass excuse of getting dumped, and not the other way around, by guys who just say 'Open Sesame' and you open your legs. Secondly, he's one of the nicest guys on campus so he managed to endure your constant whining. Thirdly, stop lying to yourself how much he wants you because, truthfully, he's too good for you, and you're the one who's dying to suck his dick. Fourthly, we are not dating, so keep your porno fantasies to yourself while you shove your dildo in every night. And lastly." She pushed a startled Patricia to the ground, bearing down on her. "Try getting a new surgeon. 'Cause your breasts are obviously FAKE."

She turned to walk away, then threw a casual remark at the dumbfounded girls, "You can tell on me to get me expelled. I'd love the blazing title of the first girl to mess with the whores. Sets a great precedent for the incoming people who'll learn to grow some and shove it in your faces."

During the class, she kept trying to deflect all the stares burning through her, ignoring the whispers here and there. She felt great standing up to that bitch Hawthorne. But also a bit horrified, since she'll be under microscopic surveillance by the whole school. She won't be able to go to her spot in the woods without people texting people that she was answering a booty-call or something inane like that. People would be waiting for scraps of news that she would beat up a new girl. Shit like that. She groaned and silently thumped her head against her book. Her phone vibrated.

_WW: Heard what you did to Hawthorne._

_JD: Of course you did._

_WW: Well. That was uncalled for. You didn't have to embarrass yourself._

_JD: So what, you're taking her side now? After I threw good quality paint worth more than she is at her face to defend YOU of all people?_

_WW: Look, I'm kinda used to people whispering against me. So you didn't have to do that._

_JD: Last time I defend you. Look, I have class, so I hope you don't mind if I start contemplating how much of an ungrateful asshole you are._

_WW: Are you mad?_

_JD: Bite me._

_WW: C'mon, Jinx. Don't be like that._

She shut her phone and just stared blankly at the board, willing herself not to scream and punch out all the people in the room. That night, lying on her bed, she heard a knock and a creak of the door, a familiar voice asking, "Are you okay?" Rachel. Just what she really needed. She sat up and said, "Not really. People are starting to grate on my nerves." Rachel leaned on the doorway and said, "Well, you DID throw paint at Bitchzilla and defended Wally West in the same breath so I think that will take some time to wear off." Jinx groaned. Rachel then asked, "Do you like him or something? It takes a shitload of guts to stand up to Hawthorne and her band of robots." Somehow, Jinx was feeling quite bold tonight, powered by the indignity of the rumors and Wally's ungratefulness of humiliating herself to defend his ass.

She stood up, walked to Rachel until they were nose to nose and whispered, "I never liked him…" Then kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Save me.**

Jinx saw that Rachel's eyes widened a bit, then began her tirade, "I really think you're cool and all that. You're the best friend I never had. You actually understand me." Rachel shook her head and murmured, "This is bad…" Jinx's voice trembled, "What's wrong?" Rachel replied, her eyes down, but completely calm, "Look, kid. I really like you. I do. You're a great artist and an even greater friend but…I've been seeing someone." Jinx felt herself turn pink and growled, "Until you get tired of him and come running to someone else." Instead of flaring up, Rachel stayed cool and said, "He's different. He actually pursued me, as if a fling wasn't enough. And he's a really sweet and sincere guy. Maybe because he never had a girlfriend. Well, I never had a serious relationship either." She chuckled. "See how easy it is for me to talk to you?" Jinx threw herself on her bed, her back at Rachel, "I want to be alone." She felt Rachel sit next to her and gently said, "I don't want things to be weird for us, kid. I don't know other ways to say it, but I don't see you that way, and I don't want that kind of relationship to ruin what we already have. Hell, Kathryn made it weird." She tried injecting some humor. But Jinx just said, "I think you have to leave." Rachel sighed, stood up, walked to the door and softly said, "If you need a friend, I'll always be here."

"Whatever."

Two weeks passed, and the whispers about her didn't die down. It got piled up with other things like she MIGHT be screwing Wally West after gym, she MIGHT be into paint fetish and other MAYBEs. On top of that, someone must have heard her little tiff with Rachel and added to the fray that she was a lesbian dumpie and a whore for the red-headed athlete. On top of that, again, Wally kept bugging her with his texts.

_WW: Hey, I was a tool. Makes me deserve the things Pat wanted to spread. Let's have coffee this weekend?_

_WW: Over. A bag of Doritos waiting for you. If not answered, it shall be detonated. Over._

_WW: I know this spot in the forbidden forest. And I'm pretty sure Harry Potter would've loved it._

_WW: Thou art leave me so unsatisfied? Guess my class._

_WW: Harry Potter text? I know you found it funny._

_WW: I need help with Gym. SOS!_

_WW: It's been really down these days and I really miss my friend. I think you know her. Pink haired girl? If you see her, tell her I said hi. She's not very hard to miss, but I miss her._

And so on. But she didn't want read any of it. She wanted Wally West at the very back of her mind so she can deal with her other problems. Too bad she saw him one day, while trying to blend with the wall when her gym teacher was calling out names to be put in the volleyball team, playing without a shirt on, being one of the girls who were drooling over his chest and abs.

As she was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the others to vacate the gym, she smelled Acqua di Gio and felt that warmth at the left side of her body. "Hey." She rolled her eyes and started to get up until Wally dragged her back down with a hand around her wrist. "Look, I'm really sorry, Jinx." She looked up at him and saw his sad eyes, she reluctantly melted. But held fast, "Wally, I really don't want to deal with this right now, okay?" He started.

"I swear, I'm sorry. I was just shocked that day when you defended me against that harpy that I said things kind of warped. What I really wanted to say, was thank you, you're the best girl I've ever had the chance to encounter, a true friend etc. I got really tired of Pat. But if you really wanted to get rid of me, just say it…"

Now she totally melted. She sighed, "You wanna go out to the woods after curfew. The moon's a real nice view from there. And I could really use a smoke." Wally smiled his big one, jumped up and said, "Sure! Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow. Let's moongaze all night then coffee the next morning." She chuckled, "As long as it gets you to shut it, I'm in."

That night, Jinx was dressing, when she heard a sob outside her door. Curious, she peeked out and saw a sheet of black hair. She cautiously asked, "Anything okay?" The girl faced her and she recoiled. It was one of Patricia's bitchfaces. Jade Nguyen. She had almond-shaped green eyes, creamy skin and one of the reddest lips she's ever seen. It was all natural. Jade sniffled, stood up and said, "Sorry. I just came in." Jinx just stared at her until Jade said, "I'm sorry about Patricia's mouth weeks ago. I tried to stop her because really, she barely even knows the issue. Sorry I wasn't able to tell her off though. She's a real stubborn whore." Jinx suddenly felt warm for this girl and said, "Hey, I'm going to sneak out in a bit. But if you promise not to tell on me, you can come in my room and talk about it if you want." Jinx glanced at her watch. She can spare fifteen minutes.

After getting Jade some water, she spilled, "My boyfriend's being a real asshole. He totally confronted me and ranted on against this thing I'm really interested in."

"What was that?"

"Something. That aside, I never even contradicted him when he wanted to go speed racing even though I knew he had a tendency to appear drunk before driving. That's how I got this." She pulled up her shirt and showed a faded scar slashed across her abdomen. "But I still stuck with him. But still he couldn't support me in this one thing." She sipped at her water some more. Jinx sighed and said, "Men. I hate to break it to you, but you have to break up with the tool. I mean, he doesn't deserve you." She looked at her watch again then said, "Hey, I have to leave soon. You can stay here for a bit to calm down. And think about it. You know, dumping the guy? Because no matter how much you love him, you should think about yourself as well, you know."

Bounding to the forest, she knew she was late. She didn't want to tarnish the fixed friendship between her and Wally. But after fighting through thickets, when she would normally just step and duck, she saw him, lying on the sheet, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, his mouth slightly open, his arms spread out like his legs, his chest slowly going up and down. She knelt next to him, allowing her fingertips to touch his red hair. His eyes slowly opened and he sleepily smiled, "What a nice wake-up call."

"Sorry got late. Jade needed some comforting."

Wally tsked and said, "Damn. What's wrong?"

"Something about her boyfriend."

"Double damn. I should talk to that dude."

"No problem. I told her to just dump the guy. She's nice. And I really don't think she deserves the prick. Well, at least she has someone to love."

"You're sad. What's up?"

Jinx lit a cigarette and said, "Well, I kinda got rejected. By Rachel Roth."

"Oh man. I'm sorry. Really."

She took a hit and looked at Wally. He really did look like he cared. Then she spilled, "I don't know. We had so much in common. I can make her happy, she makes me happy. And she had a thing with a girl before so I dunno what's wrong."

Wally shrugged and said, "Well, maybe you just had a crush on her. Nothing big. Crushes happen." Jinx asked, "Then why do I feel crushed?"

"Well, rejection is hard to swallow, especially if you really had a huge crush on the person, you know."

"You're probably right. But fuck, this will be so awkward during classes I have with her."

"Rachel seems like the girl who won't let anything bother her, no matter how big. I bet she'll still be your friend even after that."

"Well. I'll take your word for it. But if it goes horribly wrong, I'm holding you responsible."

She laid back on the sheet, one hand across her forehead, the other on her stomach. She felt Wally caress her stomach and she giggled, "Stop it, 'tard." He said, "Man, you need to eat more." She shrugged and said, "I just don't get hungry like you. Somehow, I'd rather play with colors than eat, you know." Wally shook his head and brought out a bag of Cheetos. Jinx looked at it and smiled, "No Doritos this time?" Wally smiled too and replied, "Power to more carbs." Jinx frowned and said, "I'm not hungry." Wally paused then said, "Let's play a game to pass the time."

"Bring it."

"Purely friendly, I hope you won't freak."

"I'm an artist. Learning to take spontaneity."

"Well. Thumb-wrestling."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Chicken?"

"Asshole."

"When you beat me, you can make me do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh, I already have a few. But what if it's otherwise?"

"Then I can kiss you OR you eat a handful of Cheetos."

"Cheetos."

"Ouch! Well, I gotta make a follow-up deal that won't make you back away."

For at least a full twenty minutes, they were at it, Wally beating Jinx often. When she reached into the bag after another defeat, it was empty. Hyped up, she gamely said, "Guess I have to kiss you!" She grabbed his face and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Wally's eyes widened, then he closed them, then pulled Jinx closer. He laid her on the blanket, pushing his tongue in her mouth. When they were both gasping for air, Jinx looked at him then blushed, "Sorry…" Wally chucked her gently under the chin and said, "Nah. I got carried away." Jinx caressed his face then planted a slow, yet sweeter kiss on his lips, her hand behind his head.

When she laid back again, Wally whispered, "What was that for?" Jinx shrugged and said, "Just felt like it." Wally chuckled then flopped beside her, sighing, "What a crazy pair of friends we make." When he lit a cigarette, Jinx grabbed it, took a puff and replied, expelling smoke in the chilly past midnight air, "Totally."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jumpstart.**

Jinx sighed and tried to remember Wally's advice, still fuzzy even from the bevy of coffee she consumed with him two hours ago, "_Just play it cool. You know her. She's the epitome of understanding._" She felt saw Rachel sit beside her, not even sparing her a glance. She silently took a deep breath then asked, "What's the theme for today?" Rachel then looked at her then replied, "Pastel." Jinx fumbled with her brushes and said, "Oh. Cool." Somehow, Rachel sensed her need for something to break the solidifying ice and said, "Look, the last time…" Jinx shook her head and said, "It was done. I'm actually kinda glad it wouldn't work, you know. Being friends? Cooler." Rachel smiled and said, "Well, how've you been these days?" Jinx smiled, and thought of her bonding with her seemingly new bestfriend Wally and said, "It's been cool. So who's the guy?" Rachel actually blushed and said, "His name's Garfield Logan. Sophomore. I know, I know. He's too young for me. But there's just something about him that's so refreshing. Well, what about you? Met anyone interesting?" She clearly wanted to get out of the topic.

Jinx replied, whispering, "Don't tell, but I've been hanging with Wally lately." Rachel smiled and asked, "Think he likes you?"

"Me? No way. But…I don't know. He's a great guy to be with, you know."

"So you like him."

"Yeah. He's a good friend."

"I mean more than friends."

Jinx paused, her brush in her hand, then replied, "Even if I do, it would never work out anyway. He's a popular guy, and I'm the wallflower girl. Things in the movies stay in the movies. Besides, it's kinda annoying these days that people are hounding me to see if I laid the guy. If that's bad, I don't want to think about the effects of us getting together in public." Rachel shrugged and said, "Well, that aside, no wonder he's happier than usual." Jinx paused then whispered, "But he's a really good kisser. Better than Vic." Rachel giggled.

During German class, Jinx was lying on her book, seemingly asleep, but texting Wally.

_JD: It's funny. I swear I saw his eye twitch._

_WW: Well, Herr Shicklegruber used to be a lady's man here, you know. When he called me in one day to talk about my paper, which he dug, I saw different pictures of these hot women. I came across them while I was looking for something in the library. Past teachers._

_JD: Maybe he just took them from somewhere. Can't imagine a guy that looks like a walrus getting some from different women every week._

_WW: You are PURE evil._

_JD: I know._

_WW: Hey, meet me at the forbidden forest this lunchbreak? I can bring you something to eat if ever. I'm not really hungry._

_JD: Why? Someone tried to spread something that you went down on them?_

_WW: Nah. Just wanted to get away from reality._

_JD: Ayt then. I'm not feeling hungry anyway. Maybe you can skip the day and let's just hang there?_

_WW: Nice try, kid._

_JD: Didn't hurt to try. Later. _

During lunch, Wally and Jinx were in their favorite spot in the woods, just lying there, heads close together. He turned over so he was lying on his right side, facing her and started to idly stroke her cheek with his index finger, "Would you feel weird if I said that I like you?" Jinx, whose eyes were still closed, one hand on her forehead, the other over her head, drawled, "Dunno. I kinda know I'm not your type anyway." Wally laid back again, his hands behind his head, "We never know." Jinx cracked one eye open then asked, "Why are you asking?" Wally replied, "Not bad to ask, right?" After a while, Wally said, "I like you." That made Jinx fully open her eyes and stiffened. Wally continued, "I understand, you know, if you don't reciprocate. I'm not the only guy out there. Vic is way cooler." Jinx laid on her left, watching Wally.

He was staring blankly ahead. Then she said, "I like you too." Wally looked at her shocked, and asked, "You serious?" Jinx nodded. He lazily smiled, laid on his right and hugged her. Jinx then said, "Look, we have to keep this secret, okay?" Wally looked at her with a sad expression and asked, "Are you ashamed?" Jinx shook her head and exclaimed, "No! Of course not, you retard. You're a great guy, as if I never said that. But you know me. As much as possible, I really don't want to be under investigation by the entire school." She played with his collar, then he asked, "Why do you get affected by the whispers?" Jinx sighed and said the story.

"Well, you heard about me and Vic. Everything was cool. I was happy with him. You can say I loved the guy. But when people started to spread rumors, like we did it here and there, pulling some weird crap together, like the time my friends teepeed Mrs. Jerbner's cottage, he got distant. Until after graduation, he told me he couldn't take the distance, since he was going to Europe for college. Deep down, I knew he was embarrassed. So I made it easier for him and broke it off."

She felt Wally's finger touch her cheek. She was surprised to see a tear glistening there. He softly said, "I'd never do that to you. But if you really want it just between us, it's cool." He laid back again and Jinx copied him. After a while of silence, she intertwined her smaller hand in his bigger one. He held on tight, a smile creeping to his lips.

That afternoon, while Jinx was idly doodling in her notebook in the library, she was jolted out of her trance with a hard knock on the window. She started, when she saw Wally's face as he struggled to come up, a rose in his mouth. Looking around, checking if there were any people around her, finding none, she pried open the window and dragged him in. He tiredly chuckled and placed the rose through the opening of her blouse. She fiercely whispered, "What the _fuck _are you doing?" He gave her a tired smile and replied, "Keeping our deal. I wanted to see you." Jinx rolled her eyes, giggled and kissed him. He straightened up, not parting from her lips and cornered her to the table. After a while, she detached and asked, "Okay, what do you want?" He said, "Well, break's coming up. I want you to come with me to California, at our place there. I want my family to meet you." Jinx blushed and said, "Won't it feel weird?"

"Don't be crazy. The only girl I managed to introduce to them was Donna Troy, and she was really cool with them."

Jinx's face darkened. Donna Troy, the most popular girl in the senior class last year. She was the school's ace gymnast and Vic's girlfriend before her. She was, as school folklore said, great in the sack. How could she compare to that Amazon supermodel-like sex goddess with the golden curves, with her stick body, pasty skin, unusual coloring and seemingly midget height compared to her boyfriend? When Wally saw Jinx's face, he held her closer to him and gently said, "You'll do fine. I'm probably the luckiest schmoe in the world because of you." Jinx frowned, "What a choice of words. I don't exactly fit in the diamond stilettos of Donna." Wally shook his head, kissed her neck and murmured, "I love you." She stiffened but he continued. "My relationship with Donna was quite experimental, you know. 'Popular' junior going out with the popular senior thing? We hooked up a lot, but we came to terms that we don't have that spark. Not like what I have with you. We're good friends though." Jinx said, "I hope we'll be friends when we get tired of each other's fooling around."

"Nah. Don't think so."

"Oh…"

Wally growled and latched unto Jinx's jaw, making her gasp, "Because I intend to keep you with me, whatever it takes." Jinx blushed, and Wally put a finger under her chin to make her look up at him, "Now, where we're we?"

Two hours later, Jinx was walking out of the library, looking beautifully rumpled with her shirt quite askew, her cheeks red, her lips redder. Wally kissed any strip of skin he can see on her, sans her legs. Of course, she decided to play it rough and slammed him to the towering bookcases, practically eating his luscious lips, and ended with a tome slamming on his head. She "nursed" him back to health, of course.

During art class, she was in a dreamlike state, letting her arm do her work for her. Rachel brought her out of her reverie, "Why are you painting red?" When she turned to her friend, Rachel had a small smile on her lips. When Jinx looked at her painting, she blushes. She painted the woods, but everything was in soft shades of red and blue. Jinx couldn't help it and whispered, "He invited me to meet his folks." Rachel gave a small grin and whispered back, "It's official then. But you sure you don't want to make this thing public? Other girls will still be pawing at him. And he's supposed to be yours." Jinx's eyes flashed as she furiously replied, "He knows that. And if he knows what's good for him, he'd better stay and keep it in his pants." Rachel giggled, "Oh, I'm sure he knows his place. With you. But it won't keep the others from trying to get a slice." Jinx's expression softened and she slumped, "I just don't want what happened with Vic to happen to us…" Rachel placed a hand on her arm and comfortingly said, "At least bear in mind that you're his, and he knows that."

Friday night came, and Jinx was packing everything in her bag, cramming all the acceptable clothes she can in one suitcase. Wally was patiently waiting out for her, his car already at the gates. He poked his head through the window in her room and said, "Need help?" Not waiting for her reply, he jumped in her room and sat on her bed. Jinx giggled and tackled him. She kissed his chin while he placed his hands on her hips and chuckled, "If secrecy's the only way to get you this aggressive, I'd totally dig this everyday for the rest of forever." Jinx said, serious, "I never felt this way around Vic. You bring something out when I'm with you." Wally stroked her hair and said, "Look, as much as I want to pin you under me so I can get a real great view of you, we have to get going." Jinx whimpered and sprang up, stretching. But the sight of her sinuous body made Wally forget his words and tackled her to the bed again, "A few more minutes won't hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

**I see you.**

Jinx fiddled with her seatbelt, nervously looking out the window of her first class section seat. Wally yawned, waking up from his nap and put his arm around her shoulders, sweetly kissing her cheek. He then turned her to face him and kissed her cold lips, murmuring, "Stop being such a spaz." Jinx elbowed him, but he still stuck, "Idiot. The only parent I've ever had been introduced to is Vic's father, and he just nodded at me." Wally chuckled, "My uncle doesn't just give a nod. You'll see." Jinx cocked her eyebrows up and asked, "Where's your dad?" Wally smiled a small smile and replied, "Well, he had to go on business again. Can't help that." Jinx hugged him, then whispered, "I think the washroom has no one in it…" Wally growled a bit and nipped her ear.

"Ma, am, sir, we're already here," the chauffer monotonously said at the tinted glass beside his head. Inside, Jinx was giggling as Wally was kissing her ribs, only in her underwear, him in complete clothing. They were playing a game, when Wally had to put on lipstick and roll the kinky sex dice he picked on the floor of his dorm room. It had different body parts on which they unanimously decided on the kiss action. Jinx breathlessly said, "Damn. Let's play this on the way back to school." Wally pleaded, "One last!" Before Jinx could say anything, he rolled the dice and it stopped at "lips". Wally pulled her close and whispered, "At least you don't have to put some lipstick on anymore." Then he kissed her deep.

Jinx pulled away then breathlessly said, "Let's prepare. Your family's waiting and you won't even let me have my shirt!" Wally dramatically sighed and started to help her put her clothes on. When he deemed that they were decent, he looked at her. She was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts, a long yet flowing dove-gray sleeved gauzy blouse and a pair of yellow flats, very summery. She wiped her lips clean of the lipstick, but she always had these slightly full red lips and a natural blush. Wally hugged her again and whispered, "Damn, you're beautiful." Jinx gave him a peck on the cheek then whispered back, "Let's hurry…I want to see this place of yours…"

As soon as Wally opened the door, Jinx gaped. She was facing marble steps leading to a huge porch, also marble. When she looked up, the house seemed to block the sun. A tall, built, middle-aged man with hair like Wally's came bounding up to them and seemed to scoop both her and Wally in the air. Said man boomed, "Hello, kids!" This must be the uncle. Wally gave his uncle a playful punch on the shoulder and said, "Uncle Barry, meet Jinx Diaz. She's my girl." Barry kindly smiled at Jinx and asked, "Hello, little lady. How's my lucky nephew treatin' ya?" Jinx shyly giggled and replied, "Nice to meet you, sir." Barry chuckled, "Call me Barry! Hey, kids, gotta run. Got to fix the snack. Strawberries and cream!" Then he bounded up the marble steps.

She furiously whispered, "Place? Place?" Wally chuckled, threw his arm around her thin shoulders, "Plenty of room to fool around. And a lot of privacy. You'll totally love it here. Wait, till I show you the pavilion."

Inside the sunny parlor they were eating from a bowl of chopped strawberries mixed in cream, a simmering pot of chocolate fondue next to it, with a small cooler of drinks. Jinx looked at him and said, "Your uncle's nice." Wally replied, after swallowing a dollop of chocolate, "Yeah. He's everybody's teddy bear. He still thinks I'm a kid though. But I bet he's really proud I brought a girl home even after Donna." Jinx mischievously said, "What if I'm breaking up with you?"

Wally stilled, his blue eyes looking at her blankly. Jinx was starting to get nervous. Then he quietly said, "Don't _ever_ joke like that…" He put his drink down and looked down at his hands. Jinx relented, walked over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry." Wally smiled a bit, lifted her face using his index finger and said, "Sorry too. I didn't even want to think of losing you, you know." Jinx sat on the floor, facing him, and laid her head on his lap, letting him stroke her hair, "Wally, what if the time comes and, you know. We won't be together anymore? You know I'll still be your friend. Your bestfriend." Wally pulled her up and said, "Let's not think about that now. I want to show you your room."

Jinx gasped as she dropped her suitcase. Her room had red tapestries draped over the king-sized bed. Red curtains were hung twenty feet high, covering the room in a pleasant pink light from the balcony. The carpet was soft and cushiony, her bare feet sinking a bit when she steps on it. The furniture was made out of red wood, all polished. There was a glass door to her right that must lead to the bathroom. Jinx asked, still taking all of it in, "I hope your room won't be so far away." The door shut, and when she turned, Wally was leaning on it with a mischievous smile. She mirrored it, grabbed his collar and threw him on the bed, leaping on top of him, "Let's try your covers…"

Out in the pool in the afternoon, Jinx was splashing around in her skimpy black bikini while Wally lounged in a chair, soaking up the sun. She allowed herself a peek and wasn't disappointed. Wally's physique was honed due to his extra-curricular activities. His chest stood up quite proudly, his whole torso a clean sweep to a V without any hints of fat, his stomach with their six pack. Her eyes trailed to the slight trail of red hair starting on his navel, disappearing in the waistband of his trunks. His arms, those strong arms that held her everyday since that beautiful moment in the woods that she became his, had muscles gently rippling out when he shifted. She blushed and turned away, thinking of unpleasant things like the smell of the gym when class was over to chase away thoughts of jumping Wally's sexy bones in broad daylight.

Wally too was eyeing his girlfriend underneath closed eyelids. She was lying on the divan underneath a shade, trying to nap while feeling the sweltering heat. He started checking her lithe form. Her skin was flawless and pale, tinged slightly pink due to the heat, and he can see the slight outline of her ribs, then upward, her small but perfect breasts. He somehow went to her legs, long despite still being dwarfed by him, perfect and smooth. She looked fragile and delicate. He blushed when he could feel the tightening of his trunks. Without warning, he jumped up and did a cannonball in the 15 ft. pool.

When Jinx heard the splash, she sprang up and looked for Wally. She stood on the edge of the pool, and saw him, at the bottom, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened. "HOLD ON, WALLY!" She dove in and strove to reach him, cursing that she should've paid more attention to her stamina exercises in school.

Wally could feel the soothing water shift around him. He needed it. He could hold for as long as two minutes, and he was just warming up. Suddenly, a strong wave forced his eyes open and he saw Jinx trying to reach him. She looked like she was choking. With one powerful stroke, he was floating in front of her and pressed his mouth to hers, pushing air in her lungs. Somehow, she was looking dreamily at him and hugged him. He kicked off to the surface, easily carrying Jinx over one shoulder. He laid her on the divan and exclaimed, "Why'd you do that?" She coughed and said, "Cause I thought you were drowning, you idiot." Wally laughed and kissed her forehead. He laid next to her, on his side to her right and started to trace his fingertips on the outlines of her slim figure, pausing underneath her breast. She whispered, "Go on. You can touch." Wally gulped and gently put his hand over it making her moan slightly. He looked on, then started to trail across her belly.

He slipped a finger underneath her bikini, touching her. She gasped as he gently inserted one finger and touched something that made all the blood rush to her legs. He whispered, "You've never done this before, have you?" She shook her head, blushing, "That ok?" He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "All the more reason we should wait…" He continued to stimulate her until she uttered a small scream that he caught in his mouth when he claimed her lips and pulled his hand out, just as his uncle was entering the pool area. "Oh! I should leave you kids for a while."

In their bedroom, he was looking at her as she was brushing her hair in front of the Victorian-style vanity mirror parlor he procured from one room to his so she can primp. She was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Wally knew it was the perfect time to give his present. He jumped up and walked to her, putting his slender, large tanned hands on her thin and pale shoulders. He said, "Hey, I got you something." Jinx smiled at his reflection in the mirror and said, "You didn't have to, dollface." Wally smiled, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Dollface?" She whirled around, stood up, hugged him and said, "Well, you're one of the best looking guys, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. So what do you have there?"

Wally brought out a velvet box and held it out to her. Jinx took it and gasped as she opened it, "Oh my God…" Inside was a choker, its chain made out of small, scintillating black diamonds and a small ruby sphere hung in the middle. She looked at Wally with wide eyes, him smiling at her. His smile turned upside down and he murmured, "You don't like it." Jinx regained her composure, grabbed his hand and said, "No, no. I mean. What's the occasion?" Wally smiled again and took her in his arms, saying, "Well. I don't know what to give my girl. So I decided on jewelry. Kinda hard to find the black, but I'm amazing like that." Jinx reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She tiptoed and kissed his lips, pressing against him.

He gently made her turn back and put the necklace on. He grasped her jaw in his free hand and made her look in the mirror. There she was, the top of her head supporting Wally's chin, his blue eyes shining. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his free hand grasping her under her chin. On her pale neck was the beautiful choker, making her eyes look pinker than usual. She saw him lean down to her ear and whisper, "You're beautiful…"

And she believed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet the ex.**

That morning, Jinx was clinging unto Wally's arm, as they descended down the marble stairway for breakfast. She touched the gem on the choker and blushed. He loves her. She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. She was safe in his love. When her eyes strayed to the end of the stairwell, she paled when she heard Wally happily exclaim, "Donna!"

Donna Troy was waving at them. She was wearing shorts that showed her long, tanned and flawless legs, then a flimsy camisole that showed her violet bikini top. She was at least as tall as Wally and had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She exclaimed, "Wally honey!" When they got to the bottom, Jinx automatically let Wally go as Donna launched herself in his arms. Her black eyes landed on Jinx, and she let Wally go and smiled down at her, "Great taste, honey. What's your name, girl?" Before she could reply, Wally grabbed her waist, pulled her to his body as he said, "Jinx Diaz. And I'm the luckiest bastard to have her." Donna giggled, "You were never good in pick-up lines, doll." Wally smiled warmly at her, and she reciprocated. Jinx slightly frowned and thought, "_What the hell's she doing here?_" As if sensing Jinx's hidden question, Wally asked as if on cue, "So what brought you here, Donna?" She flipped her hair and replied, "Well, Wally honey, I just thought to invite my friend to the beach. But I can leave if I'm…interrupting something…" Her eyes twinkled mischievously at Jinx. To Jinx's ire, Wally exclaimed, "Of course not! To the beach we go, then."

Jinx was sitting under the huge umbrella, scrutinizing Donna and Wally who were playing volleyball. Donna was wearing a skimpy violet bikini, showing the outline of her ample breasts and long tanned legs. Her black ponytail catches the sun as she jumps to receive the ball. She wouldn't be distracted with Wally's entirely hot physique, now slick from the work-out. She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt lips on her cheek, and that Acqua smell. Wally plopped down next to her, hugged her and said, "You're awfully quiet. Hate the sun?" Jinx smiled at him and said, "I just like the view." Then turned to him with a small smile. Wally inwardly growled and kissed her. "Yo, loverboy! Gonna let me wipe the beach with your sorry ass or what?" Jinx slightly frowned, hearing Donna's gamely voice. Wally shot up and ran to her, leaving a very disgruntled girlfriend.

That night, at the beach party, Jinx dressed with care: she brought along a white, billowy, gauzy mini-dress her mom gave her months ago, that showed her bare arms, cleavage and legs. She made sure the choker Wally gave her glinted on her pale neck, her strappy black flats evening it out. As a last touch, she put on shimmering white eye shadow. She smiled and thought to leave her lips bare, since she'd rather Wally put the red on them. The "natural" way. But when she stepped out to the garden, she was disappointed. A huge crowd, an assortment of kids from school to Wally's friends, was already chatting and nursing sweating cocktails from the bar. But no Wally.

She walked to the bar, hoping for something strong, when she felt a heavy arm, and Anna Sui invaded her nostrils. "Here, girlfriend." Jinx forced herself to smile and accepted a cold cosmo from a stunning Donna. She was wearing a mini-dress too, but black and leather, showing the full length of her legs and her cleavage bursting to come out. Her hair was down, her lips shining red. Next to her, Jinx felt like an ugly, emaciated corpse. Donna smiled down at her and said, "I really wanna get to know you. Come. There are a few chairs there." Jinx asked, "Where's Wally?" Donna replied, leading her to the chairs, "Haven't seen him. C'mon!"

Donna looked at Jinx from the top of her glass and said, "Soooo. You and Wally huh?" Jinx just looked at her. Donna giggled and said, "Well, you're lucky. He's like, the best boyfriend ever."

"Did you love him?" Jinx blushed. That was rude.

Donna, who just ignored the rudeness, replied, "Well…Yeah. He's one of the best out there."

Jinx was quiet.

Donna continued, "We got together on my senior year. He's kinda hot, for a junior and I wanted to see what dating a younger guy's like. God, the nights! He makes me feel like a virgin every time we hook up. He makes any girl of his special."

"What went wrong?"

"Well, he's great and all, but I'm not the stick-to-one type." Donna shrugged. "The kid's too good to be true anyway. Just felt like, if I make it go any deeper, I'll get tired of him, and I'll break his heart bad, and worse, I won't even have the backbone to be friends with him. I'm not really the best girlfriend to have. Made me feel guilty when Harper told me he was crushed when he overheard me saying that I'm not going to stay. I made it clear though, and it was really cool of him. He won't accept my offer of letting him be the one to break it off. Says it wasn't fair for me. As if I was fair with him…"

Jinx tried to rub her cheek nonchalantly, hoping Donna won't see she was wiping a tear away. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Wally. Maybe she really couldn't compare to Donna, being older and more experienced. She suddenly remembered Wally telling her the same story, in a tone that leaked nonchalance, but he was hurt. Maybe protecting Donna, making it look like it was an equal reaction. Maybe he loved, as Donna said, "any girl of his" too much. Wasn't she any different? Somehow, that made her a bit happy and sad at the same time.

Donna gently bumped her knee on Jinx's and gently said, "I'm sorry. We can talk about something else." Jinx smiled at her and replied, "Nah. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're really cool, Donna." Donna smiled and hugged her, saying, "I don't know what you're thinking. But I just have to tell you. Wally really loves you, you know." Jinx looked into Donna's face and said, "And he loved you."

"Yeah, I know. He's actually the only boy I really loved so far. But even he never looked so happy with me. I deserve it. I really didn't show how much I really appreciated him, but he became a staunch friend."

Before Jinx could reply, she heard Wally, "Hey you!" She saw him plop beside Donna and threw an arm around her golden, slender shoulders. He was wearing beach shorts and a shirt, looking really cute. Donna chuckled, "Kid, you need to pay attention to your girl." Wally smiled and said, "We're not really legal, Don. But didn't I tell you? She's my girl through and through." He smiled at her, and Jinx melted. She knew what to do.

She said to Donna, "Wait here, doll." She grabbed Wally's hand and steered him to the patio. He started, "What's_" She grabbed his face, making him lean down and kissed him deeply. In two seconds, he got over his shock, kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and slightly lifting her up. People turned to look, silence came, then whispers.

"She drunk?"

"What just happened?"

"Ohmigod…Patricia will FREAK!"

"Never knew…"

But she didn't let go. Then Donna cried out, clapping, "Yeah! Those are my friends right there! Yeah!" As if pulled in, the rest whooped and clapped. Wally detached, grinning, took Jinx's hand, raising it, crying out, "Jinx Diaz is my girlfriend and I love her so damn much!"

A slow song permeated the air, and he took Jinx to the middle, held her close, swaying her. He asked, as he ran his hand down her back, "What made you want to go public?" Jinx murmured, nuzzling to his chest, "'Cause I'm in love… And I wanted the whole damn world to know." Wally hugged her tighter, and brought his lips to her ear, "This is the best night ever…" The beat of the music was beautiful.

But Jinx could only hear one kind of beat tonight.

It was more significant than anything.

Her head on his chest, it was her favorite music.

Wally's heartbeat.

AN: I am so cheesy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Superstar.**

"Few more minutes."

"No."

"Please."

"Waaaallyyyyy."

Jinx was fully dressed for their way to the airport, while she was still trying to get Wally on his feet, still in his boxers, and hugging her pillow. She sighed. She's going to miss this place. Three days ago, she just made them a legal couple, and was bracing herself for the barrage of gossipmongers. But she had another mission in mind: getting Wallace Rudoplph West to get up his lazy ass before they miss their flight. An idea popped in her mind.

She lay on the bed then languidly crawled on Wally's back. She straddled him, kissing his ear, "Remember that game we're supposed to play…" Wally groaned and grumbled, "Nice try." She then kissed his neck and purred, "My lipstick's redder than usual." Wally murmured, "Ummm…" Then she dropped the bomb, "I THINK I'm not wearing any underwear…" She yelped as she tumbled on the bed as Wally shot up and ran to the bathroom.

In the car, Wally was pouting, Jinx sprawled on his lap. She knew he wasn't mad that she made him out of bed with some cunning, but she still felt sorry for cutting his excitement when it bloomed. She caressed his face, propped herself up and kissed his lips. When she detached, he somewhat softened and grumbled, "I never could stay annoyed at you." Jinx smiled and purred in his ear, "I know how to make it up to you…" The sound of a zipper opening, accompanied with Wally's eyes widening. Needless to say, Wally was very content when they boarded the plane.

It was already afternoon when they reached the school grounds. Jinx could hear whispers from the students who stayed behind or just got to school like they did. She could feel how Wally's arm around her waist tightened, and the pressure of his head pressing on top of hers. She whispered, "Am I that much of a freak?" Wally looked down at her and smirked, "As if. Want me to get them to shut up?" As Jinx mounted the first flight on the front of her dorm, she turned around to ask, when she felt his warm hands cup her face and his soft lips kissing her own. It was sweet, not the passionate ones they shared the past few days. They detached only slightly, their lips lightly touching. She whispered, "It worked…" Wally absentmindedly grunted, his eyes still closed.

"You know…You got them to shut up."

Wally dreamily asked, "Huh?"

Jinx giggled a bit and said, "Doof."

Wally smiled again, and kissed her. When they detached and he slowly opened his eyes as if waking up from a pleasant dream, he asked, "No, really. What did I do?" Jinx chuckled as she put her hands on the sides of his head, leaning her forehead to his, "Your plan to shut them up, stupid."

"I swear I forgot."

"You kidding, right?"

"I swear."

Jinx blushed then said, "You have to get going. I have to get over my jetlag to get up tomorrow." Wally slowly nodded, and backed away, his hand still clutching hers. There they stayed, arms outstretched, hands holding. Then they slowly let go, and both turned away. As Jinx shut her door, her face dropped, feeling quite empty. She thought, "_So much for being different than sappy high school girls on dope._"

That morning, as Jinx was playing with her pancakes, tuning out all the other voices. Then she heard a soft, "Hi, beautiful." Her friends stared, and she turned, with an automatic blush. It was Wally. He was holding a tray of food in one hand, his other hand in his pocket. He smiled at her and asked her friends, "Got room for one more?" Rachel smiled and took her bag off the chair beside her. Wally smiled at her, and plopped next to Jinx, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. Jinx whispered to him, "Sure your friends don't mind?" Wally shrugged, "They'll live. I think you guys are cool anyway." He clapped Xavier's outstretched hand, then gamely asked, when he saw Toni's sketch, "Cool! Is that Pollock style?" She mutely nodded. After a while, Wally made the table animated, chatting with Ryuko about judo, Leonid about ice diving, Toni about New Zealand pastures, Xavier about Poe and Raven about the latest race cars. After asking Toni about her parents back at New Zealand, he looked at his watch and said, "Gotta go, guys. Summons from the Bighead." He kissed the top of Jinx's head and dashed off. Toni smiled and said, "Nice. Never thought he'd actually hang with us, love." Jinx blushed again and said, "I just got lucky." Ryuko looked up from his origami and asked, "Why don't you try hanging with his friends too?" Jinx crinkled her nose and said, "Kidding me? Hawthorne's there." Leonid shrugged and said, "Too bad. Vee approve." Raven smiled and said, "Yeah. A good boyfriend always gets the approval of the girlfriend's friends." Jinx just smiled, dreamily looking at her mashed pancakes.

That afternoon, Jinx breathed in a cooling draft of air into her lungs and walked in the track field. She saw Wally there, stretching, wearing his track shorts, shoes and sleeveless shirt. She shivered at the sight of him, drew in another breath of fresh air and walked to the field. When Wally looked up, he beamed, sprang up and ran to her, twirling her in his arms. He excitedly whispered in her ear, "You came!" She giggled nervously, "I can't miss this." He put her down, tilted her head up and said, "I'm gonna win this for you." He fingered the necklace he gave her then took her hair band off. She watched as he slipped it on his wrist. She asked, "Why'd you do that?" He said, "I wanna take something with me to remind me who I'm fighting for." He ran his hand through her hair and added, "And you look really hot with your hair down, and that's a bonus." She blushed and mumbled, "Freak." He hugged her again and huskily said, "I know." He tilted her face and met her lips with his, murmuring, "Take the front seat." Then he was off.

Still aware that everyone was looking at her, she squeezed between two girls from the opposing team and clutched her hands together. Her eyes were still on Wally, as he was bending like the rest. The popgun shot out, and he was a blur. She didn't notice when she involuntarily clutched the rails in front of her, her body bending forward.

Wally was neck-to-neck with the runner from St. Percy. When he gained an inch, Jinx, with her quick eyes, saw the boy throw his elbow out, hitting Wally's side, making him buckle and collide with the other runners. Jinx felt the tears on her cheeks as he gave a loud cry as he landed all his weight on his left foot. He crumpled to the ground.

Jinx stood up and yelled, "WALLY!" She ran to the entrance, her hair flying, when she was blocked by a huge bouncer, saying, "Miss, you can't go there! The medics will see to him." Jinx threw out punches, yelling, "That's my man, asshole! LET. ME. THROUGH!" Wally looked and saw his girlfriend struggling, tears on her pale cheeks, acting like a shot of adrenaline in his veins. He gritted his teeth and stood up, wincing as he felt the pain. But as if shot through with anesthesia and Gatorade, he shot again, slightly limping. Soon, he gained after the boy. Nearing the finish line, Wally gave out a roar and threw his whole body forward, passing the line, loud cheers erupting from the stand. He won.

Jinx managed to go through the guard and knelt beside Wally. He was pale and breathing hard. She saw red, barely drowning out the whispers, her schoolmates knowing her tendencies to freak out. As if a blur, she was caught by the bystanders near the Percy boy, her nails bared at him, "YOU ASSHOLE! THINK I DIDN'T SEE THAT, HUH?" Rachel calmly said in her ear, as she was one of the two people holding her shoulder, "It's okay, Jinx. The judge saw it too. He'll be dealt with." Jinx growled, struggling against the already six people holding her back, "I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO _KILL _HIM!" The boy was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open, Jinx's angry face inches away from his. Somehow, one of her arms broke free and she grabbed his shirt, ripping it. He yelped and jumped back. She yelled, "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Then she felt arms around her waist and a strained voice said, "That's enough, Jinx." Wally. She softened, but the people around her still held her body, tensing for another rage.

Rachel seemed to feel that she wouldn't do anything else, and said to the people around her, "She's fine. Let go." They cautiously did and Jinx was prone. She looked at the still dumbstruck boy and said, dangerously soft, "Get out of here. Now." Then she turned on her heel, threw Wally's arm over her shoulder and supported him to the cot. He smiled at her and said, "Wow…" She managed a weak smile and said, "Yeah, sorry you had to see that…" He whispered, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen…" She blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

Jinx spent every day after class to visit Wally in the infirmary. One day, she was lying next to him, his arm around her shoulders as she played with his hair. She grumbled, "I still could've beaten his sorry ass." Wally chuckled, after swallowing three strawberries she brought along, "And earn a homicide sentence? Not worth it." Jinx propped herself up on one elbow and said, "Yes it was." Wally was struck speechless and hugged her, saying, "Hey, I'll be going to your fundraising artshow. Will that cheer you up?" Jinx brightened a bit then said, "Hell yeah." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and said, "Maybe I can even pose nude." Jinx groaned, leaned toward his ear and huskily whispered, "_Parfait…_"

Jinx fiddled with her short black skirt, looking around. People, from parents to students, crowded the conference room, looking at her class's art pieces. She took a swig from her juice and looked around again. No Wally. She turned to her piece. It was the forest she painted in beautiful hues of red and blue. Rachel sidled next to her and said, "He'll be here. Maybe he's here, just looking around." Jinx smiled wanly at her and said, "He promised…I even brought out my painting for him. I know he'll like it." Rachel smiled and nudged her friend, "He'll LOVE it. Hey, I gotta get back to Ms. Bard. She's hyperventilating over something." When Rachel left, so did her confidence. She stood there, looking, for God knows how long, until the room gradually emptied, until all who were left were her classmates and Ms. Bard, chattering excitedly in a circle. Jinx sighed, placed her glass on the table and walked out.

Walking to her class the next morning felt like crap. Her eyes were heavy and she felt sluggish. She saw Wally, talking animatedly with Xavier. While Wally was rummaging through his bag, Xavier caught sight of her and waved. Jinx energetically shook her head and walked a different direction. During her History class, she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open and read.

_WW: Hey. Wanna talk to you. Woods later? I love you._

Jinx felt tears prick her eyes as she stowed her phone away, not replying. She silently sighed and looked down at her book.

On her way back, she caught sight of the entrance to the woods. Her foot involuntarily stepped to that direction, but as she gritted her teeth, she made her whole body turn back to the dorm. She won't see him.

Weeks passed.

Wally determinedly texts her to meet him. She did the same as before and either shuts her phone or pointedly deleted without bothering to read. His texts gradually lessened. That night, Jinx was lying on her side, hugging her pillow, though her face was blank, tears were pouring from her eyes. She started when she heard knocks. She sluggishly walked there, opened it, and saw Kory Anders and Jade Nguyen there, in their matching silk short shorts and flimsy camisole, red for Kory and Green for Jade. Kory patted her shoulder and asked, "You fine? We tried to text you to hang, you know." Jade said, "When we saw that little incident at Wally's house, we thought maybe we can openly hang with you now." With this, Jinx's stoic face dropped and her lip trembled. The two girls went in the room and shut the door.

Kory softly asked, "What's wrong?" It took just that, and Jade spilled out everything from the night he gave her the necklace up to the humiliation her caused her at the artshow, Jade occasionally handing her tissues and Kory nodding sympathetically. She sniffled and croaked a bit, "I was always there for him. Why can't he be there for me?" Kory and Jinx heard a sob and saw Jade hastily dabbing her eyes. When Jinx looked at Kory, she said, "Jade broke up with Roy…" Jinx hugged her and said, "Ohmigod, I am SO sorry…" Jade patted her back and replied, "Don't worry about me. Right now, you're our number one priority. Kory and I already talked about it. I'll be fine. But you need us more, than I need girl love right now." And the night flew by with anecdotes here and there, tears and eventually, they fell asleep on the floor, under the plush comforters the two girls got from their room.

The next morning, at art class, Rachel said, while preparing her brushes, "Wally looked like shit today." Jinx shrugged as she mixed colors. Rachel continued, "He looked like he was up all night. Know anything?" Jinx colorlessly said, "Don't know." Rachel sighed and said, "Is this about the artshow?" Jinx was silent. Rachel shrugged then said, while preparing her canvass, "Our pieces were all sold. We raised more than the money we needed."

"Really? Cool."

"Whoever bought all of it was real nice."

"Yeah."

"Wanna know who?"

"K."

Jinx disparagingly thought, "_Maybe it'll get her to shut it and leave me alone._"

"Wallace West."

Jinx dropped her brushes.

"I got a severe case of dysmenorrhea."

"Yes."

Then Jinx dashed out of the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Start of movies.**

**AN: **Don't like cheese mixed with M? Then I suggest you stop reading right now lol. But there will be an end to the cheese. You'll see.

Jinx cried out when water drenched her. She looked up at the dark sky and grumbled, "Great!" But she hightailed all the way to the gym. Wally was just getting out of the gym, forlornly looking at his phone, when he felt deathly cold on his front, heard rapid panting and smelled chamomile. He looked down and saw that Jinx was hugging him. He shook his head. It was Friday. Her art class. But after the cold was gradually slipping away, replaced with her fevered temperature from having ran down the five levels of her building (she forgot that there was an elevator) and ran some thousand yards to the gym, and he can feel the rapid heartbeats just below his chest. He snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Jinx! What the_" She said, muffled by his shirt, "Take me away from here. Take _us _away from here. Now." Roy went out of the gym, with a glum look on his face then grumbled, "At least one of us's still getting some…" Wally looked at Harper with a pleading look on his face. Roy sighed and sullenly said, "Your ankle acted up again and you'll be missing the last three subjects. Go." Wally clapped his shoulder, and wrapping his jacket around Jinx as well, they ran to the parking lot, and Wally talking feverishly on his phone.

At the plane's business section, Jinx shivered. Wally threw his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He then drew her close to him, to his body warmth. She sniffed, "I didn't pack anything…" Wally touched her nose and gently berated, "That's what you get with your artist's spontaneity thing." Then he softened and asked, "What happened to us for the past three weeks, Jinx…" She shivered, clutched him harder and replied, "I'll tell you all once we get to wherever we're going and shrug of the possibility of hypothermia, okay?"

Jinx looked behind the heavy red curtain, watching stars shining above them, the noise of a shower pelting its heavy rain and the smell of Acqua. Her hair was down, cold on her neck, her lithe body seemed smaller with a huge shirt covering up to the bottom of her butt. She felt that familiar hard flesh against her back and she sighed and leaned back, as Wally hugged her waist, his chin on her head. He took her hand and guided her to the bed.

As they lay there, Jinx gently tracing the outlines of his face, he asked, "So why wouldn't you talk to me?" She sighed and started, "I was really hurt when you didn't show up at my show…If you have your interschool competitions, I had my artshows… But_" She stopped when he hugged her tight and whispered, "I am so sorry…That's why I wanted to talk to you. I got you something." As he reached down to his gym bag, Jinx was starting to say that she knew she bought all their works as a penance, when he withdrew a box and held it out to her.

When she was struck dumb, Wally opened it, showing a small, blue velvet pouch. He took her hand in his and opened it. Out dropped a heavy locket on her palm. It was made out of gold, studded with diamonds and rubies, forming W+J. When she opened it, there was a small picture of Wally there. He whispered, "One thing left." He plucked a strand of her hair and enclosed it in the small glass case on the locket then closed it. He said, "I know the necklace looks inconspicuous, so I got this for you. You can wear it around a chain or you can pin it on the front of your dress. I also want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Just keep this close to your heart." Jinx blurted out, "But our paintings…" Wally said, "Here, I took this on the night after your show." He gave her a picture.

There was Wally, in the woods, his injured ankle slightly lifted, wearing a suit. He was holding a bouquet of roses, and he was surrounded by all her paintings. Beside him was a table with covered plates and a carpet. She looked at him then asked, "This is why you couldn't go?" Wally sighed and sadly said, "I only managed to get away from the nurse. When I got there, they wouldn't let me in anymore. I bet you heard Ryuko and Leonid bellowing at the guard. So I took the liberty to set up, you know, our own private artshow." Jinx sobbed and hugged him.

It was still raining and Wally looking at Jinx's face. She was peaceful, her mouth slightly open. She yawned a little then pressed to him, making him painfully aware at how soft her breasts are, how fragile she felt next to his sturdy frame. He didn't notice that a particular part of him was very happy for the feeling. Jinx eyes slowly opened then she looked down and giggled, "Good morning to you too." She looked out the window and groaned. It was still dark yet raining harder. She started to get up when Wally hugged her from behind and pulled her back to the bed. He started kissing her everywhere.

He then eased the shirt off of her and threw it on the floor, then kissed her hard as he pulled her panties down. Wally then started to ravage the smooth white column that is her neck and slipped a hand to her pussy and caressed the slit. She moaned and pulled him to her. He pulled away to take his shirt and boxers off then pressed himself to her again, kissing her lips. Jinx pushed him, until she was on top, then cupped his head in her hands and kissed him deep. One of her hands trailed down his chest, past his abdomen and took his hardened shaft in her hand. She gasped at the size, then whispered against his lips, "Take it easy on me…"

Wally hugged her then placed her underneath him. He cupped one small breast in his hand and started to gently squeeze it. He then bent his head down and laved it with his mouth. She moaned and hugged his head, her back arching, as he slipped one finger in her, touching her clit. He trailed lower, leaving bite marks, and when he was face to face with her slit, he held her hips and delved his tongue into her. She gave out a hoarse cry and grasped the sheets. He pressed harder, making her breath come out in gasps, until she quaked and fell back on the bed, panting.

He crawled up to her again, and rasped, "Don't take your eyes off mine…" Then he plunged in, breaking that thin barrier, making her gasp and sob. He kissed her neck, jaw, temple and lips, as he slowly started a rhythm. She kept her eyes locked unto his as he went faster. She whispered, "Sorry…" She closed her eyes as her head flung back unto the soft pillow, her whole body moving upward and downward at the strength of his thrusting. He slowed down to grasp her legs and wrapped it around his waist, his whole torso heaving. Jinx sat up and hugged him as he continued to thrust inside her, her legs on either side of him, kneeling. Jinx whispered in his ear, "Oh my…" Then she screamed as she came undone, her sweaty forehead dropped in the crook of his neck. After a while, he laid her back down and kissed her gently, just like on the steps of her dorm and she slept with a slight smile on her face.

Morning rays peaked in the room, and Wally was gently touching Jinx's cheek as she slept with her back pressed to his chest. Last night was amazing. He never felt so sated with any of his partners before. Despite the fact that he took her virginity, she still seemed so pure. Maybe it was because she loved him, and only him, no other reasons. Maybe it was because of her somewhat naivety when it came to his advances. She yawned a bit and snuggled closer. Wally knew he wanted this image to last forever.

He took a camera out his bag and snapped a picture of her. The sound woke her and she smiled up at him sleepily. When he sat up, she looped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck, whispering, and "Come back to bed…" He chuckled, "Before, you'd do anything to get me off my ass." She giggled, "That was before last night…" Wally tackled her back to the bed and saying, kissing every inch of flesh he can see on her, "Let me be put to death! Had more care to stay than will to go. Come Death, and welcome! Jinx wills it so!" She giggled, "You are so gay…" He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You sure? Last night was…" She blushed and turned her head away. He then growled, "Now…let this pilgrim doeth wrong his hand too much…"

Two hours later, Wally shut the curtains, so the room was permeated in red light due to the curtains, and he, holding her close. They were whispering, as if they were in their own world, the only inhabitants.

"Wally…"

"Yes, mine own heart?"

"Seriously, do you have to be so poetic?"

He shrugged, caressed her cheek and said, "I just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world. What do you expect?"

She giggled then said, "Romeo and Juliet. Call me morbid, but I had a dream about us."

"Tell me."

"Well, you were holding me in your arms, crying..."

"Then don't break my heart."

She sighed and hugged him, forgetting the rest of her story, "I don't think I can."

Then she looked deep into his eyes and said, "But if you break mine…At least you broke it…Not anyone else…"

Wally frowned and said, "Let's not break any hearts now, shall we?"

She giggled and said, "You broke hearts of better girls when you chose me."

He shrugged and said, "Truth be told, ever since I saw who you really are, you're the only one I saw ever since…"

Silence ensued and then he asked, "Promise not to laugh?"

"All those girls. I loved them. They kinda loved me too, I guess. But you…I never felt this strong an emotion for anyone else…"

Jinx was speechless then she kissed his lips. She whispered, "I love you…I'll admit, I thought I never will because before, I thought you were like Harper and Hawthorne. But you weren't…I still don't know what I did to deserve you, but I was damn thankful every day, even up to now…"

Wally smiled and hugged her, saying, "I'll always love you, Jinx…"

That afternoon, Jinx was painting on the patio, her bottom half covered with a white sheet, her boyfriend leaning on the doorframe, holding a glass of wine. She threw a smile behind her and continued to paint. He looked at his watch and said, "Hey, Madame Pollock. The honeymoon's done once the groom starves to death." Jinx laughed, hopped off her stool and walked to him, putting the sheet to her chest. Wally put an arm around her waist and led her to dining room, where the maids already set up a lunch. When Wally sat on his chair, he grabbed Jinx's wrist when she was about to go to the other side and said, "Sit here." He pulled her to his lap and kissed her. She giggled and said, "Sure you'll be able to eat with the distraction?"

"I can. Wanna bet?"

They spent an hour, talking, Jinx spooning food into Wally's mouth as he fed her freshly washed cherries and strawberries, after the filet mignon.

That night, Wally was pulling Jinx to the garden, she giggling, "What do you want now?" She was wearing the sundress she left last time and barefoot. When they stopped under an oak tree, he pulled something out of his pocket. A velvet box. He said, "I had these made before we left last time. I know it'll fit." He opened it. Inside were rings, simple silver, but it catches the light of the moon. He took the smaller one and fitted it on her left middle finger, saying, "I'm pretty sure I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you, make you bring little red-haired babies, all of it." Jinx blushed and said, "Or you're just too lazy to look anywhere else." Wally laughed and said, "I know I don't seem the most decisive person in the world, but with you, I'm sure." Jinx felt tears well in her eyes, and she put the other ring on his left middle finger. He hugged her close and said, "When you answer that 'I do', we're putting it where it really belongs."


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet her parents.**

The next morning, Jinx fidgeted in the mini brown dress with long sleeves Wally ordered for her. She hissed at him, as they stood on the front of his house, "You just had to invite my parents…" He pouted and said, "You ashamed of me?" Jinx sighed and patted his cheek, "No…It's just that, you should've told me first." Wally sheepishly said, "Yeah…But I really wanted to meet your parents and assure them that I won't break their little girl's heart and have me assassinated." Before Jinx could reply, the car Wally sent to the airport parked in front of them. A tanned woman wearing a boho get-up got out first, putting her glasses on. She had black hair, an angular face and thin. Following her was a man in a suit, with equally black hair, but he was pale, and his eyes were pink. Jinx smiled and said, "Hi mom. Dad."

The woman took her glasses off, showing brown, slightly lined eyes and exclaimed, "Baby doll!" She ran to the steps and hugged her daughter. The man walked up to them and looked at Wally, who was as tall as he is. He curtly said, "You must be Wallace." Wally smiled, held his hand out and said, "Please, sir. Call me Wally."

"Well, my name's John Diaz. My wife, Henrietta."

Henrietta smiled at Wally, then gave him a kiss on both cheeks. She gushed, "When we got your email, we just had to see you. Been a while since our girl here introduced someone to us. The last one was nice, but definitely silent." Wally chuckled and said, "Well, let's get out of this heat. We prepared a brunch for our tete-a-tete. I hope you like beef casserole, sir, and of course, salad for you, ma'am." Henrietta looped an arm around her daughter's shoulder and loudly whispered, "I don't mind having HIM for our son-in-law, popkin." Jinx blushed.

At the table, Wally conversed, laughed and amused his parents. Slowly, John was smiling, albeit tightly, while Henrietta laughed, listened and commented at the right times. By the time Wally led them to the pool area for some refreshments, Jinx saw that they were completely in love with her boyfriend.

As Wally was conversing to John about the merits of stock markets, Henrietta and Jinx were sitting on the divan. Mother held daughter's hand and said, "He's a nice boy, J. How long have you been dating? I wish you could've emailed us sooner, baby doll." Jinx sipped at her iced tea, wishing for a shot of Gray goose, and answered, "We've been going out for at least two months. But we've known each other since I was a freshman." Jinx's eyes warmed at the memory.

_**Quadrangle, Freshman Year**_

"_Heads up!"_

_WHAM!_

"_Shit! I'm sorry!"_

_Jinx groaned and looked up, glaring at the figure towering over her. Her eyes widened. The boy had red hair, tanned skin, and despite the slightly loose Spiderman tshirt, she guessed he was ripped. He smiled and held a hand out, "Oh hey, sorry there. My buddy throws hard. Frosh?"_

"_Wh-what?" She was intimidated that he stood at least a head and half above her._

"_Frosh. We call that to newbies. So, what's your name?"_

"_J-jinx…"_

"_Wally. Sophomore. You lost?"_

"_Kinda. I can't find the girl's dorm…"_

"_Imma lead you there. Least I can do for my buddy who knocked you down."_

_While they were walking, she can't help but steal glances. He had defined cheekbones and clear blue eyes. She wanted to draw him. Before she knew it, they were at the steps._

_He smiled and said, "Well, you just have to look for the adviser. Not sure who she is, she's a stiff, so I forget. But she never leaves this place." He then scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing, as he said, "Hope to see you soon…" Jinx just stared._

She smiled at her mother and said, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world because of him, mom." Henrietta smiled, hugged her and said, "Then I won't have to haul his ass in jail then."

At lunch, Henrietta trilled, "Wally, dahling, you spoiled my diet!" Wally smiled as he placed a huge plate of herbed roasted chicken in front of her, "I won't be such a gracious host if I won't feed my guests." John actually clapped him on the shoulder and exclaimed, "You must travel with us next time! The Safari is quite an adventure, m'boy!" Jinx blushed. Her parents never invited Vic to travel with them. Henrietta asked after Wally sat next to Jinx and held her hand, "So, what do you do in school besides the boring subjects, Wally boy?"

"Well, ma'am_"

"Call me Henri, dear! I feel old enough as it is."

"Nonsense, Henri, you don't look as such. At least I know where Jinx got her looks."

"M'boy, she takes after her father. Pale skin and eyes and all. The pink was some kind of birth blessing, as we call it."

"Well, I'm glad whichever. Jinx'll still be the woman of my dreams whatever physical attributes she has."

"Glad to hear! So. What are your extracurricular, dear?"

"Well, Henri, I do basketball, track, volleyball, swimming, football, gymnastics and I pitch in at the DC when I can."

Jinx said, after swallowing a luscious piece of chicken, "He's being modest. He's part of the DC."

Wally blushed as her parents looked at him with impressed expressions.

John said as he picked up his wine glass, "Well, well. A high flyer. Good job, Wally." Henri asked, "However do you manage to keep it all up?" Wally smiled and held Jinx's hand tighter, "Well, ever since I met this little lady here, I just got more strength. She's my Beatrice." Jinx blushed and murmured, "Nonsense. Wally's just plain amazing." Wally fondly said, "I'm amazing because of you." After a while, he cleared his throat, smiled sheepishly at her parents and said, "Sorry. Jinx has this talent of making me lose concentration."

When the car disappeared that late afternoon, Jinx said, "Great job. You really impressed my parents." Wally shrugged and said, "Hey. I just told them the truth. They're really cool." Jinx whirled to face him and incredulously asked, "You actually _like_ my parents?" Wally looked at her and asked, "Why? I think they're great." She shook her head and said, "Look, they're gone, so you can drop it." Wally frowned and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jinx rarely saw him upset, especially with her, and failed. But she started after a while, "C'mon. Whenever I brought friends before, they always said they were weird and kooky. Heck, Vic said that my mom was kind of over the top and my dad's a corpse." Wally let her waist go, crossed his arms and said, "I can't believe you." Jinx faced him, her mouth open.

"What?"

"I don't know what's your problem with them, believing those shiz from those people, but I think they're great people. Your mother's really creative and sweet and beautiful and your dad's smart, successful and innovative. You should be happy they'll come to you in a snap. I also happen to love them because if not for them, I wouldn't be the happiest Joe in the world."

Jinx stuttered, "I…"

Wally shook his head and said, "Look, I'm really tired, so I hope you don't mind if I sleep now. Dinner'll be served, so you won't get hungry." Before she could say anything, he went up the grand stairwell and to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love in our arms.**

Jinx crept in the darkened room. She barely touched her food, her appetite leaving due to what Wally said. She saw him on the bed, reading a book, lying on his right, his back to her. She sighed and walked up to him, dressed in one of his overlarge shirts. For once, he didn't look up with a smile on his face. This disturbed her. She crawled on the bed, but still he didn't look. She then pressed herself to his back and kissed his neck. He just hmmed. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry, Wally…Don't get me wrong. I love them with every fiber of my being. It's just that, I've never met anyone who loved them." A tear fell from her eye and landed on his shoulder blade. She whimpered, "I'm a horrible daughter…"

Wally softened, put the book on the side table, faced Jinx and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Honey, why do you always have to think badly of yourself? Why can't you see what I can see?" Jinx sullenly replied, "That's what I've been living on, before you came into my life. Can you blame me?" She sobbed. Wally hugged her to him and soothingly said, "Jinx, screw them all. You have me now, right? I love your parents and I most definitely love you. What more do you want from me? Say it, I'll give it. Just please don't cry." She looked up to him and said, "Nothing…" Then she kissed him and tackled him to his back.

She pushed his shirt up and off him, then his shorts and boxers. She purred, "I wanna make it up to you…" Before he could say anything, she engulfed his member in her mouth and started to bob up and down. He groaned and fisted the sheets. She released him with a pop and whispered, "That's it…" And engulfed him again. His breath came out in pants, as she intensified her sucking. He came, and she swallowed what she can. Before he knew it, warmth surrounded him again, and saw Jinx straddling him and rocking back and forth, her eyes closed. Wally managed to sit up and pulled the shirt off of her, throwing it to the floor. She gently pushed him down again and went faster. He held unto her hips as she bounced up and down, the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the silent room. He flipped them over, so he was on top of her, increasing his speed. She put her hands on his chest as he thrust powerfully into her, her whole body inching up. One of his hands reached down and pressed her clit, making her gasp and throw her head back. He circled it, faster and faster he went, until she was crying out. She looked at him and he kissed her neck, whispering there, "Come on… Come with me, babe." She let out a cry and felt herself sink into the lush bed, panting. He stopped and his head dropped to the crook of her neck, making her feel his warm breathing.

When he recovered, supported by his elbows so she wouldn't suffocate, he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. He flipped to her right, gathered her in his arms and raised her face to him. Her hands were on his chest, and she can feel his entire, glorious body mold unto her soft one. He said, "You're amazing." She blushed and replied, "No. You are." Wally brushed his fingers on her cheek and said, "Will you promise me something?" She nodded. He frowned a little and said, "Please…just…stop demeaning yourself. It hurts that you think so less of yourself, when I worship every crevice of you." She just snuggled to his chest and said, "Let's go to sleep…"

The next morning, Wally was napping, his head lying back on the bath tub, as Jinx was scrubbing his chest. She nipped his jaw and grabbed his head for a kiss. He chuckled, "I don't want to go back to school…"

"So do I."

"You'll be missing Art."

"I'll miss this more."

He looked at her and roguishly said, "There's always the woods." She laughed and replied, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"You planning on leaving me hanging again?"

She kissed his nose and replied, "Well, Anne Boleyn kept Henry interested by withdrawing."

He smiled then firmly said, "I thought I told you to stop thinking you'll lose me." Jinx frowned a bit and replied, "I won't be this 'desirable' forever."

Wally sighed then held her hand up, pruny from the hour that they spent in the water. He said, "You see this?" She nodded. He kissed her and said, "It still turns me on." She laughed, "Anything turns you on, you perv." He said, "No. Despite this being wrinkled, not like before, it still makes me want to kiss it every day." She got his message then seriously said, "You're too good to be true, you know." He growled, took her in his arms as he brought them out of the tub, "Two hours will prove just how real I am…"

On the plane back, as Wally was napping, Jinx whispered in his ear, "Hey…Gotta use the washroom." As soon as she was on the aisle, Wally's eyes snapped open and he followed her, Jinx being oblivious. Just when she was about to close the door, he grabbed it, forced himself in, and kissed her while hiking her skirt up. She frantically whispered, "People will hear us!" He grunted as he placed her on the sink, and earning a muffled groan from her, as he covered her mouth with her hand, feeling the full-bodied thrust he gave her, "Screw the world."

As they were walking out of the hangar, a slightly dark look on Wally's face, his arm tighter around Jinx's small waist than usual, due to the fact that a guy asked for her number just when he was unloading the carry-on, a flamboyantly dressed flight attendant whisked in front of them, reeking of expensive perfume. Jinx just half-snoozed on his shoulder, still having a case of jetlag.

"Heeellloooo. How's the honeymoon?"

Wally smiled and replied, "Not yet over."

"I seeeeee. Well, it's your lucky day! We have a fifty percent discount on a pair of black pearl and ruby earrings for the first lucky lovebirds that come out of the airplane! What do you say, handsome?" The attendant winked. "Something for the pretty missus?"

Wally shrugged and handed his card. The attendant squealed, grabbed the card and ran to his counter. Jinx woke up and glared at Wally, "What the hell_" But before she could finish, the attendant was back, holding out an open case in front of them. The pair of earrings was exquisite, a small ruby the size of a pinky fingernail, and a black pearl alongside it, glinted in the harsh airport lights. Wally took them from the bed of satin and put them on Jinx's ears, hungrily watched by the attendant, either to pass on an incredibly juicy story or trepidation for the boy might say he didn't like them, hence returning them, making him lose the chance to bring home some expensive dinner for his waiting boyfriend back home. He manically clapped his hands as Wally signed the paper without even looking at the price, took the box, placed it in the pocket of his woman's overlarge jacket and walked away.

Jinx murmured, "You didn't have to do that, you know…" Wally shrugged and said, "I don't think there's anything wrong giving you something every now and then." Wally stopped Jinx's murmur with a finger to her lips and a soft question, "Hey. Was wondering if I can do something?" She just nodded and he pulled her to him, his arms around her and kissed her. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Young people…"

"Sweet…Think they didn't see each other for a long time?"

"There's a hotel nearby hahaha."

"Who has that HAIR?"

"Screw the hair if she's screwing THAT!"

"Also screw the carrot top since HE screws THAT."

"We used to be like that, Inge."

"*sigh*"

When they slowly detached, Wally whispered in her ear, "Saw that in Cruel Intentions."

"They kissed at a train station. Not in an airport."

"We're original then."

In the rented car, as Wally snoozed on her lap, Jinx whipped her phone out and frantically texted.

_JD: Earth to all!_

_KA: Hello!_

_JN: Hey._

_RR: sup?_

_JD: Lots to tell. Where you guys at?_

_RR: On d way to d dorm. U?_

_JD: On the way to school._

_KA: Same!_

_JN: Finished nap._

_JD: My dorm? Say an hour?_

_KA: Why not?_

_JN: Sure._

_RR: k._

Jinx laid back and smiled. She has never done anything like this before. Sure, whispered conversations with Rachel during Art class, but with a group of girls?

Priceless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiss and Tell: The Jinx and Dick/Kory Stories.**

In the dorm, Jinx was bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for her friends. After a passionate kiss just in front of almost everyone, who didn't seem to mind much, getting over their shock at the artistic wallflower girl going out with one of the school superstars, she was hyped. She was still wearing the ring and the earrings he gave her. When she heard knocks, she immediately dashed to the door, seeing all three girls. Kory was dazzling as ever, her tan glowing, Jade looked drawn yet still emitted her exotic allure and Rachel looked different. Happier. She pulled them in, and as they sat on the floor or on the bed, she dug in her closet and pulled out a bag of chips.

As they ate, she excitedly said, "Wally and I spent the weekend together!" Rachel smiled knowingly, for she had a hand in the escapade, covering for her, Jade smiled and said, "Cool! What happened?" And Kory blushed as she asked, "So…What happened?" Jinx giggled and whispered, "We did _it._" Rachel grinned, elbowed Jade and said, "Way to go! Was he good?" Jinx blushed deep and said, "Hell yeah. He gave me these." She took out the necklace, locket, ring and earrings. Jade took them and said, "Wow. Real deal. Don't go parading this around Patricia though. She's the only one in school who hasn't gotten over your love story." Jinx laughed, "I won't. But hey." She turned serious and knelt next to Jade. "How're you doing? With Harper and all…"

Jade sighed and said, "He keeps calling, texting and sending me stuff. He even stayed in school for the first time in all the years I've known him. But I kept myself holed up in here. I really don't want to see him." Kory put her arm around Jade and asked, "Do you still love him?" She wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "Very. It's just that, as Jinx said, I should take care of myself. I've been taking care of Roy for so long. I'm sure he'll get over me and…you know…" Rachel rolled her eyes and took her hands, saying, "He won't get over this soon. He loves you. He should get over his damned huge male ego and accept the fact that he has to change if he wants to keep you."

"I just feel that, I'm not enough. I tried to give him everything. But I couldn't."

Kory said, "I know how you feel…"

Rachel looked at her and asked, "You broke up with Dick?"

"No, no. It's just that I did it again. You know the ADD thing? He got a skinning from Bruce on how I spent the whole day at the nursery instead of accompanying him to the ball."

Jade asked, "What did Dick say?"

"Well, he fought back and said I was the sweetest girl who ever lived, who prefers to help children than dripping with jewels and all that. But I should know he's also my responsibility, you know. He's my boyfriend."

"Why DO you get ADD when it comes to him?"

"I don't know…He drives me haywire. Not the bad way, I guess. It's just that, when I'm around him, I tend to malfunction."

Jinx said, as she put her gifts back in their respective boxes, "Well, someone's got a case of cheese."

They laughed and then Jade asked, "Who're _you_ seeing, Rachel?" She shrugged and replied, "That's just for me. Hope you don't mind." She looked at Jinx who nodded sagely then said, veering the subject on Rachel's relationship off course, "You know, I always thought I'll never be a giggling idiot. Especially over a boy, and I'm not actually hitting it real high. But with Wally…I dunno. Hell. I'm pretty much confused about most shit nowadays." Rachel raised her water bottle as if to toast.

The next morning, Wally was seated to his table, laughing at what Dick said. Jinx watched him longingly, barely eating her porridge. When he stood up, she looked down, until she felt his shadow come over her. She whispered, "Hi…" But when she looked into his eyes, she smoldered. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Sweetness. I'll walk you to your class, ayt. Eat." She shook her head. Wally sighed and asked, "Rachel, is okay if I sit here for a while?" When she moved over, he took the spoonful of porridge, and with his free hand, he gently cupped her under the chin and made her eat. After finishing half, she grimaced and said, "I'm full." He then handed her orange juice, then took her bag. She leapt up and hesitatingly held out a hand then dropped it again. Wally chuckled, caught her hand and steered her to the door. Once they exited, a crack was heard. Patricia Hawthorne broke a plate.

Outside, Wally put an arm around her, looked up the sky and said, "I hope it doesn't rain. I almost twisted my ankle again, running laps some hours ago." Jinx put a hand on his face to make him look down and kissed him, whispering, "Please don't do anything that'll put you in the infirmary again." He chuckled and chucked her under the chin, "My my. The girlfriend's worried. Don't. I'm hopelessly in love, not stupid. Besides." He took her hand with the ring and said, "I want to be whole once I marry the lady. Don't wanna be under. Much."

Outside the classroom door, she looked up at Wally, her hand in his. He then leaned down and kissed her briefly, whispering, "Be good." She patted his cheek and said, "For you? Maybe." Then she whisked in, smiling softly, rummaging through her bag for the article she was supposed to pass to Rachel. "Hey, dirtball." She sighed and said, "Morning to you too, Patricia." Patricia flipped her hair and walked over to Jinx, eyes flashing. The whole room went quiet. She said, her voice quivering a bit, "You owe me for the shirt you sabotaged." Jinx neutrally said, "Really? Well, I'll get you a new one at Walmart, k? I'm just not in the mood to tango with you." Patricia frowned and said, "Just because you have Wally by the dick doesn't mean you're one of us." Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "As if I wanted to be. So if you don't mind…" But Patricia clearly minded, slamming her palm on Jinx's bag, making it fall to the floor. She growled, "You wrecked our friendship!" Jinx could feel her patience waning, as she calmly said, "No, I didn't. If you weren't so self-absorbed, you would've seen just how tired your friends are of you." Patricia huffed then snidely said, "Well. West isn't a big loss. He's a loser. Like you. No wonder you two fit." Silence again, until Jinx softly asked, "Say that again." Patricia goaded, "You heard me! He's a lo_AAAARGH!" BAM! Jinx somehow dragged Patricia by the hair and pinned her head to the nearest desk, avoiding her flailing arms and nails.

She dug her nails in the girl's scalp and growled, "If you EVER badmouth him again, and spread measly rumors. Your hair…" She gave a sharp yank, earning a yelp. "Won't be the only thing that I'll grab off your head."

"Stop! Please, stop!"

YANK! Jinx pressed Patricia's head harder unto the desk until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rachel. "She's had enough. C'mon. I need you at the news editing room." Lifting Patricia's head, making her arch back, she threw her on the floor, grabbed her bag and exited the room, following Rachel.

When they got to the room, Rachel leaned against her desk and said, "Well. That was pleasant." Jinx grumbled, "Don't be sarcastic." Rachel insisted, "No, really. I mean, Hawthorne has to learn her place someday."

"As if the paint and extensions incidents didn't get through her thick skull."

"Good. That'll be fun for the rest of us."

Jinx groaned and sat on her desk, "I'll never hear the end from Wally." Rachel looked at the door and murmured, "Speak of the devil…" Jinx turned and her heart skipped a beat. Wally was there, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed. Rachel said, "I need to see if the boyfriend's finished with practice. Article on my desk, alright? Hey, Wally." Then she glided out of the room. Silence. Until Jinx broke it, "Look, if you're going to chew my ear out of bullying Hawthorne, not gonna_" But the door slammed and she found herself being kissed senseless. He growled, "Hot when you wear the pants in this relationship." Jinx giggled and purred, "Half hour before Algebra…"

"We'll manage."

Then he ripped her blouse of her shoulder, pulling the bra strap along with it, showing a ready, pink breast. He took it in his mouth as he placed her on the desk. Jinx moaned as he pushed her panties down and spread her legs apart. She uttered a small shriek when he pushed into her, making the rest history.

Jinx was smiling softly, looking at the blackboard, feeling the pleasurable aching in her nether regions, the tenderness of her breasts and hot all over the other places. Wally _did _make good with the amount of time left to them before her class, so he unconsciously became a little rough. She blushed, remembering as he pocketed her panties with a grin, saying, "I'll give it back. Soon." Then he fixed her rumpled clothing, even put her shoes on her and led her out of the room.

Kory was next to her. She held her open book to cover her face and rolled her eyes. Jinx smiled at her and mouthed, _How's Dick? _Kory cocked her head, confused then held her phone.

_KA: I can't take it anymore._

_JD: Oh my…What happened?_

_KA: This class is soooo boring._

_JD: Oh. I thought something came down with Dick._

_KA: Oh no. We're still cool. But he's been acting strange lately…_

_JD: Spill._

_KA: Well, he kept receiving calls the other night. And he looked really upset. When I asked, he just shrugged and left me._

_JD: Man of mystery._

_KA: He gets that from Bruce. Have you met him?_

_JD: Saw him at every PA meetings in school. All the lady teachers flock around him._

_KA: Yeah, he's quite the catch. But a real stiff too. I'm probably the only outsider that ever saw him smile._

_JD: Ooooo. Got a thing for the boyfriend's father?_

_KA: LOL. Noooo. He's like what, 40? But yeah, he has the ass of an Armani model._

_JD: Why where you checking his ass out?_

_KA: I'm just a teenager *smiley*_

_JD: Well, you wanna eat lunch together later? Or Her Highness won't allow it?_

_KA: Nah, we can. Heard what you did to her. Epic._

_JD: You'd do the same when someone insulted your man right in front of you._

_KA: Believe it or not, have you heard any badmouthing about Dick?_

_JD: Strangely, for this school. No. And he's not the nicest. Heard snippets that he intimidated guys here and there. But no one said anything degrading._

_KA: Exactly._

_JD: What's that supposed to mean? Sorry. This subject kills half of my brain cell count every time._

_KA: Same. Well, he kinda exhumes the aura that says Don't mess with me._

_JD: I have to admit. I was kinda intimidated by him despite the smile when he introduced himself at freshman orientation._

_KA: Ohmigod, he was soooo hot that time. Tell you the truth, I fell hard and fast for him._

_JD: Tell._

_KA: We're having class, dummy._

_JD: Lunch, then._

Underneath the oak tree, where she and Wally sat for hours before, talking and eating Cheetos, Jinx remembered with a sentimental shiver, Kory went on.

"Well, I wasn't the only one who fell for him. He was so dark and cool. But somehow, he elbowed Harper out of the way and he became my partner for the night. Up to now, I never wanted to believe he did that because he wanted to be with me. Anyway, after that, he just ignored me. Two months at least, and I even joined the dance club for him! I was so upset that I was willing to quit him cold turkey. But then, one day, while I was getting stuff from the library, he cornered me and kissed me!" She blushed but continued, "He asked me out after. Dick's really full of surprises. Not just at that incident. He caught Banner trying to get me to lift my skirt at a block party once. He just calmly took me and left. Not a word, just asked about the weather. Next week, Banner was expelled. Someone apparently let slip that he had marijuana hidden in his gym locker." Jinx murmured, "Three guesses who exposed him."

"Yeah. Dick's really good with investigating and getting facts, which makes him very dangerous to fight with. He's kind of like the Godfather in modern day boarding school. Anyway, he doesn't show much affection. But when he does. Gods. He's amazing. He tends to work himself to death though. Bruce's prepping him to take over his businesses. He actually missed our anniversary." Jinx looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry…" Kory shrugged and said, "I learned to expect that from him. But before, I threw a fit when he called all the way from Paris. And I shut the phone on him. The next morning, my roomie woke me with her yelling and saw that our room was filled with tulips, roses, daisies, sunflowers, orchids, at least ten boxes of chocolates and gift certificates to Sephora, Barneys, Victoria's Secret and Michael Kors." Kory slightly frowned and continued, "I'm not a material girl. So I kind of took it as an insult and gave the flowers away and half of my chocolates and gifts. I didn't want to offend him that much. When he got back, he had this black silence and his words can cut like ice. He told me he specifically wanted me to have all of them. I told him to screw off and said we were over." Kory blushed and said, her voice softer, "He was MAD. He told me that he didn't have a choice in the matter of his inheritance. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me and threw me on his bed. And well…yeah. He told me he loved me afterwards and said sorry. I couldn't say no. I also learned to expect that girls try to bag him. Well…He cheated more than once." Kory wiped an errant tear from her cheek, sighed, then continued, "I know it kills him to think that I treat it as if it's normal, while it eats him. But he's a guy, and he has needs. I'm kinda proud to say he's steering away from that habit." She looked at her uneaten apple and just tucked it away in her bag. After a while, she whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" Jinx nodded and scooted closer.

"The ADD thing? It wasn't because of Dick. Partly. Late one night, the first time he took me to one of Bruce's ball, some maniac burst in and started shooting everywhere…I was one of the people who got shot…" She took her glorious curtain of red hair and showed a faint stitch on her head. Jinx gasped but let her continue. "He stopped the guy by pummeling him to the ground, but he somehow pulled the trigger that lodged a bullet in my head. They saved me, but they said I might experience some trauma. Alfred, their butler, was with me, because somehow, Dick became unstable and Bruce had to confine him to his room. He still blames himself for what happened…That's why he defends me against Bruce's whiplashing." Jinx nodded and asked, "Well, how're the two of you now?" Kory shrugged and said, "Usual. Hot then cold then over again. He's distant. But then again, he's usually distant and deep. I just wish that, you know, for once, I know everything that's been troubling him…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hold me tender…**

Underneath the stars, that night in the woods, Jinx was nestled in the crook of Wally's arm, "She was so confused. Is Dick always like that?" Wally nodded and gravely said, "Hell, we go way back, and he scarcely tells me anything. The only event that didn't shock me was when he and Kory got together."

"I just wish I could help them. Jade…Kory…"

"Honey, you can't help everyone. Sometimes, we just have to let them learn. Dick's getting better though. Sure, he's still surly, but then again, when was he ever NOT surly, but he doesn't do shit that'll hurt Kory."

"Good. Don't try to cheat on me, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She kissed his neck and laid her chin on his chest, supported by her hands, looking at him. She asked, "What's your plan after graduation?" Wally's eyes twinkled and said, "I just got accepted to NYU. I can't wait. I can travel around the world, with the university's blessing, learning all the languages I want, and no one to stop me." Jinx looked down and whispered, "You'll be too far…" Wally had them sit up, raised her chin to look at him and said, "I'll visit. I'll call. And I'll be there at your graduation, being the damn proudest boyfriend in the world. I take it you'll try for NYU too because of their Film Making?" Jinx nodded. Wally hugged her and said, "I'm already finishing preparations for an apartment there. Just for us. I know you'd pass once they see your portfolio."

On their way back, everything was quiet. Too quiet. The only light was in the canteen building. Wally said, "Something's not right. Jinx, go back to your room." She could feel it too and said, "No. I'm coming with you." They walked to the window and peered in. Some man in a rumpled suit was holding a machine gun, and it seemed that all the students were there. Before they could run, Jinx screamed as the glass broke and someone grabbed both of them, hurling them in. She hit her head and it took her moments to realize that she was looking at the eyes of a frightened Jade, encased protectively in Roy's arms. Wally grabbed her and covered her with his body as the man advanced towards them, a maniacal grin on his face, "Well, hello, pinky. Join the forum! We're just getting started." Burly men dragged both of them, and slammed them to the wall, Wally grunting as his back hit.

The man has a scar on right cheek, muddy brown eyes and thin. He exclaimed, "I am looking for a certain kid wonder. You may know him. Kinda tall, black hair, blue eyes? But…I know this beautiful lady here…" He turned to Kory who silently defied him with her eyes and calmly asked, "What do you want from him?"

"Well, beautiful, just his head. See, my boss gives a hefty sum for Brucey's boy to go down. That will give him everything to play for in the business once the prince goes down." He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. "But seeing that he's so rudely late, I'll just have to get a dancing partner for the time being." He grabbed Jade's shoulder and yanked her from Roy, who thrashed around, being held by the two cronies. "Now, now, carrot top. I'm just going to dance with the girl." He held her to his body and pressed the barrel of the gun on her temple. Roy let out a roar managed to break free from one of the men holding him until they slammed the butt of the gun down the back of his head, making him slump to the floor, unconscious. Jade cried out, "Don't kill him!"

"Drop it!"

The man turned with a grin, seeing Dick there, a scowl on his face, "Let my schoolmates go. They didn't do anything. It's between you and me." The man's smile turned feral as he said, "You have no idea what you caused me. That's why I took this job…Here's a little demo." He motioned to his companions to drag a prone Roy over to Jade. He slapped him awake and had him held by the hair, whispering, "Want to know what it feels like to lose someone you love?" He pressed the gun to Jade's side and a sickening bang and screams came as she dropped on the floor, in front of a bloodied Roy, due to Jade's blood spraying him. He held her in his arms and tried to frantically staunch the wound. The man nonchalantly said, "Aw don't be such an ungrateful scamp. I didn't kill her_" He didn't get to finish when Dick sent a roundhouse kick to his head, hearing a sick crack. He yelled as he tackled the two men, "EVERYONE GET OUT!" Everyone ran out of the canteen screaming. Amidst the confusion, Wally tried to push Jinx out of the exit, "GO! I'll find you. I have to help Dick and Roy!" She grabbed his face and growled, "You stay, I stay! I can take care of myself just fine!"

Wally kissed her forehead and said, "Stay safe here. I'll come back for you." Then in a flash, he tackled the man aiming for Roy's back. Jinx crawled over to Jade's side and urgently said, "Stay with me, Jade!" She whispered, "Roy…"

"He'll be fine. But you have to stay alive for him…"

Jade darkly chuckled then grimaced, "You and I both know I won't make it far…"

"Not even for Roy?"

With this, Jade laid her head on Jinx's arm and whispered, "Tell me how we met again…You and I…"

"Well, you were crying out in the hallway, and I just had to take you in, you know…"

In the middle of the story, Roy pushed her away and held Jade in his arms, whispering to her. As if time went slowly, she saw a gun pointed at Wally's chest, he scowling, as if daring the man. She felt her body move on its own. And then there was pain. Terrible pain.

She was breathing hard, her arms outstretch, and felt wet. She looked down and saw a rapidly growing stain of blood on her shirt. Wally caught her as she fell and he cried out, "Jinx!" Roy yelled, "Someone already called for help! Get out of here!" Jinx whispered, "Wally, I can't see the stars…" As if by instinct, he carried her and cringed at how light she was, and ran out. A bang was heard. A trail of blood was left for the people to know what became of their comrades.

In their spot in the woods, Wally was agitated, "Where are those damned ambulances?" Jinx chuckled weakly and said, "I don't think I can make it, Wally…"

"Don't say that! Jinx! Just don't…"

She cupped his cheek in her free hand and said, "It's alright…At least it's just one of us…"

He grunted and Jinx felt a warm tear on her face. He was crying. She felt tears fall down her eyes and whispered, "Don't cry…Please…"

"That's a real stupid request to make…"

Jinx slightly frowned and said, "I'm sorry…Wally…?" He looked down at her. "Let's get married…" She shakily took his left hand, took the ring off and placed it on his wedding ring finger. He did the same to hers. He gently lifted her top body and kissed her. She whispered in his ear, "I love you forever…" Then she let out a series of coughs, after which she hoarsely said, "Don't let me go…"

With one last gasp, her pink eyes reflected the stars slightly, her mouth slightly open.

Wally held her close and tight, his hand still clutching hers, and then brokenly cried out, "Jinx…"

He lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epitaph**

"Let it be known that the violence done unto this school two nights ago, and the lives lost may never be forgotten…" The principal's gave voice resounded throughout the school, grim faces all around. Two black coffins were side by side. Jinx was lying peacefully, as if sleeping, the locket pinned to the front of her pristine white dress.

Students milled around the coffins, placing roses and cards.

It was a cruel irony. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, the sun was pleasant, and plants were green and lush. A red-haired boy walked away, his shoulders slumped, towards the waiting sedan. He was defeated. Dick was holding a silently crying Kory, same to Rachel, who wasn't emitting any sound, but tears falling rapidly from her eyes, as Garfield Logan held her close.

Graduation was postponed for the wake.

Everyone seemed to have lost the taste to go and take a vacation, or even excitingly talk about the prospects of college life.

As attendants milled around the two coffins to close them, twin rings caught their final winks from the sun. If one with a sensitive heart listens, they can hear contented sighs in the wind, a promise of love eternal. The wind carries this to the heavens. Blades of grass stir, the flowers' scent lingers.

The oak was bent as if in terrible pain, but exhumed a peaceful air, as if broken, but won a terrible battle.

The wood was quiet. A solitary blanket laid out, waiting for nothing.

Then nothing.

The wind did its merciful job at last.

"_I love you…"_

AN: …Tragic story. Sorry. Going to do a slightly happier one next time. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, watch out for my new series. I hope (if) you like it as much as this one!


End file.
